Cartas por San Valentín
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Un juego de dos semanas se convirtió en una amistad de años, Scorpius sabe quién es ella, pero ella no sabe quién es él, ¿se dará cuenta de que su mejor amigo es también el chico a quien ignora? AL FIN CAPÍTULO 10, 11 y epílogo!
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Primeras cartas.**

Era un día bastante agradable para ya ser casi febrero, y el único que lo había notado era un niño sentado hasta el fondo del aula de Transformaciones, que miraba por la ventana detrás de sus gafas de enormes cristales que hacían ver sus ojos un poco más grandes de lo normal. El escudo de la casa de Ravenclaw estaba estampado en su uniforme del colegio, el cual hacía resaltar su rubio cabello y su pálida piel.

Con todas estas características nos daremos cuenta de que el apellido de este chico es Malfoy, pero no cualquier Malfoy, sino el chico que había venido a Hogwarts a hacer la diferencia entre los prejuicios que aún prevalecían. O al menos eso pensaba él antes de llegar aquí y que todos lo rechazaran. ¿Su nombre? Scorpius Malfoy.

La clase de ese día no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pues todo lo que les trataban de enseñar sobre cambiar una aguja a un fósforo ya lo sabía de antemano bastante bien. Así que en vez de atender al movimiento de varita, observó las formas que hacían las nubes en el cielo. Pudo distinguir una barra de chocolate, tal vez porque se moría de hambre.

Recargando sus delgados brazos sobre el pupitre de madera, observó a los que compartían con él la clase de Transformaciones básicas. Vio a un par de su misma casa, que tomaban notas como posesos sin despegar la vista de su pergamino y de vez en cuando se llenaban la cara de tinta de tan rápido que escribían. Pero su vista llegó al frente, donde había una chica con una larga cabellera pelirroja.

Su nombre era _Rose_.

Se había fijado en ella desde que la vio en la estación del tren con su familia hace ya algunos meses; lo cierto era que la intrigaba bastante a pesar de nunca haber mediado palabra con ella.

-…y como ya sabrán, el día de San Valentín se acerca…

Estas palabras lograron que nuestro rubio protagonista centrara su atención en la maestra, y no era muy difícil, ya que siempre portaba ropa muy colorida y llevaba el cabello largo y esponjado que hacía recordar a un puddle. El día de San Valentín no era algo que se celebrara en casa, pero había oído hablar mucho de eso a su madre.

-Así que la directora me ha dado permiso de hacer algo especial este año- dijo la profesora con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre, reflejando su demencia interna, algo que a ninguno de los estudiantes les agradaba, pues todos se voltearon a ver con miedo-. En el mundo de los muggles hacen un juego llamado "amigo secreto", en el que por un periodo de tiempo antes del 14 de febrero, alguien le deja dulces a otro alguien en su pupitre hasta el día de San Valentín, que es cuando se dan un regalo más grande. Pero nosotros no pondremos dulces en el pupitre, ¡ah, no! Nosotros nos mandaremos cartas, chicas con chicos- terminó emocionada.

-¿Y esto servirá de algo? Digo, tiene algún propósito- dijo una voz adelante. Scorpius tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que había sido Rose quien había hablado, y estuvo de acuerdo con ella de inmediato.

-Mi niña- dijo la profesora-, me he dado cuenta de que entre chicos y chicas se llevan un poco mal, así que espero que esto lo arregle un poco- luego se volvió al resto de la clase-: la escritura es un arte para reflejar los sentimientos, ya lo aprenderán cuando crezcan. Mañana en la mañana les pediré que vengan cada uno a mi oficina para asignarles una lechuza, ella sabrá llegar a su destinatario. Eso es todo por hoy, ya pueden irse. Ohh, ohhh – exclamó moviendo los brazos exageradamente- lo olvidaba, deben firmar sus cartas con un pseudónimo, no queremos que se conozcan antes de tiempo.

Cuando salían, todos los chicos se quejaban de las locas ideas de su profesora, pues la perspectiva muggle de los dulces les agradaba más.

-Qué tontería, ¿no crees?- dijo una voz al lado de Scorpius. Trató una milésima de segundo en asimilar que le hablaban a él.

-He oído cosas mejores- dijo el rubio sorprendido al ver quién le hablaba. Era Albus Potter, un chico de Gryffindor con rostro amable, pero con el que sólo había hablado en contadas ocasiones.

-Después saldré a volar con mi hermano, ¿quieres venir?- le dijo Albus. Lo bueno de ser joven y despreocupado, es que puedes hacer amigos con facilidad, o al menos ese era el caso de este pelinegro.

-Cla… claro- contestó Scorpius aún sorprendido. Nunca se la había dado mucho eso de hablar con los demás.

-Genial- dijo Albus sonriendo-. A las dos en el campo.

Definitivamente ese había sido un día bastante extraño.

_¡Hola, amigo secreto!_

_Yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con todo este asunto que nos vemos obligados a realizar, pero habrá que aprovecharlo de todos modos, ¿no crees? Espero tu respuesta._

_Atte. _Morgana

A Scorpius nunca se le habría ocurrido que escribir iba a ser una de las mejores cosas que le iba a suceder. Se descubrió plasmando pensamientos y sentimientos tal poeta inspirado. Había encontrado en Morgana una excelente amiga, que le daba consejos y lo alentaba a seguir adelante. Además de todo, había forjado un buen compañerismo con los hermanos Potter, tanto que de vez en cuando se sentaba a cenar con ellos bajo las miradas amenazantes de los demás Gryffindors, incluida Rose Weasley. Creía que esta chica era más inteligente, pero al parecer también se dejaba llevar por los prejuicios, pues nunca le dirigió más que un cortés "hola" para luego irse al otro lado de la mesa. Definitivamente había perdido el encanto.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Era ya catorce de febrero, y Scorpius estaba emocionado porque al fin conocería a la chica con la que tenía tanto en común que daba miedo.

Por los pasillos había escuchado a mucha gente diciendo lo bien que les había ido con este juego de amistad, y a otros pensando lo contrario y echando pestes contra la profesora.

La idea era estar todos presentes en el comedor con su pseudónimo escrito en un gafete que llevaban colgado del uniforme, pero a Scorpius se le había caído entre toda esa masa de gente que buscaba a su amigo por correspondencia; cuando se incorporó para ponérselo, vio a menos de un metro de distancia la palabra "Morgana". Se quedó mudo al saber que era Rose quien lo portaba.

No podía creer que esa chica tan prejuiciosa fuera la misma que escribía tan lindas e interesantes cartas. Lo cierto era que no quería perder eso.

Así que sin más, se escabulló entre todas las parejas de amigos hasta llegar a la salida para luego dirigirse velozmente a la lechucería, ser casi invisible a los ojos de los demás a veces tenía ventajas; una vez allí, escribió un breve mensaje y lo ató a la lechuza gris que le había sido asignada.

Al mismo tiempo, una chica pelirroja y de hermosos ojos castaños veía a todas las personas que se encontraban con sus receptores y a veces intercambiaban uno que otro abrazo.

Fue hasta una ventana y allí se recargó, pues se había cansado ya de buscar en todos lados al chico con el que se supone se debería encontrar.

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó el aletear de una lechuza cerca de ella, era la misma que siempre le llevaba las cartas de _Merlín_, por suerte nadie estaba poniendo atención en ella y pudo leerla con calma.

_Querida_ Morgana:

_Espero me perdones por no haberme presentado, pero se me acaba de ocurrir que tal vez no sea tan buena idea que nos conozcamos. No sé tú, pero yo creo que conservar nuestra amistad de esta manera lo haría un poco más interesante ¿no te parece?_

_Espero tu respuesta, _

Merlín.

Rose no se molestó por que la hubiera dejado plantada, mas bien creyó que su amigo tenía la razón. Lo que en un principio le pareció una zafada de tornillos de su profesora de Transformaciones, se convirtió en algo que la hacía sentir bien. El hecho de escribir algo y que alguien más te contestara hablando de temas interesantes y una que otra cosita personal, eso sumado a que tenían muchas cosas en común, como que ambos observaban el cielo y se maravillaban con él, o que disfrutaban mucho volar en escoba. A veces es mejor expresarte sin conocer quién está detrás de las palabras.

Y con este pensamiento se quitó el gafete y se fue dispuesta a visitar a Hagrid.

En el camino se topó con el chico Malfoy. Se mordió el labio y siguió su camino sintiéndose un poco culpable. A veces lo trataba bastante mal a pesar de que se había hecho muy amigo de su primo favorito Albus, pero no quería desobedecer a su padre y su advertencia de no ser muy amigable con él.

**Hola!!**

**Aquí les traigo una nueva idea que tengo en la cabeza desde principios de febrero. He estado un poco ocupada, así que no podía ordenar bien mis ideas, pues antes quería hacer un one-shot, pero extraño hacer un buen fic como Dios manda, así que espero pronto sus críticas y/o comentarios para saber qué les parece así. **

**Gracias a las lindas personitas que dejan review en mis otros fics, se les aprecia mucho =D**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Casi cinco años después

Para Javier, gracias por una conversación enriquecedora, es bueno saber que sigues allí =D. Para Miriam y Edgar, gracias por todo!

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Casi cinco años después**.

Scorpius se frotó el puente de la nariz con cansancio, sus gafas estaban posadas sobre la mesa frente a él, al igual que un montón de libros y una redacción de casi dos metros. Era tarde y estaba cansado, sólo le faltaba un último dato que no había encontrado en ninguno de los diez libros que había estado revisando, así que fue en busca de otro arrastrando los pies.

Los años habían hecho maravillas con él, ahora el niño flacucho y sin chiste se había convertido ya en un adolescente de 16 años con un cuerpo que recordaba a las esculturas de los griegos en el periodo clásico-helénico, con unos músculos marcados pero no exagerados; su rostro era serio, con los pómulos patentes, una nariz afilada y perfecta, una sonrisa que derretiría hasta al más helado de los témpanos de hielo, y para ponerle la guinda al pastel, unos ojos grises que te atrapaban en cualquier momento, haciendo que te pierdas por horas e incluso días del mundo real sin hacer otra cosa que beber su esencia.

Su vida había mejorado con el paso del tiempo, cada vez era más "Scor" y menos "Malfoy", pues la gente al fin había comenzado a aceptar que la segunda guerra había sucedido hace ya mucho y que estaban fuera de peligro de que los hijos de los mortífagos siguieran los pasos de sus padres. Draco había aprendido a reconocer que su único hijo no fuera a Slytherin y que se llevara bien con… ellos…

Los Potter habían adoptado a Scorpius como un hermano más, se pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos en el verano y en Hogwarts siempre se les veía juntos. Le fascinaba hablar con James, era el hermano mayor que habría querido tener a pesar de que al principio el pelirrojo no lo quería ni ver, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y habían hecho infinidad de travesuras juntos. Con Lily discutía de temas muy interesantes y en ella encontraba el apoyo de una linda hermana que estaba dispuesta a mimarlo si lo necesitaba. Albus era la persona en quien más confiaba en ese mundo, siempre le estaría agradecido por ayudarlo a salir de su caparazón y lo integrara al mundo real. Gracias a él había conocido a gente nueva que ya no lo veía sólo por su apellido.

Menos ella…

Para Rose Weasley él siempre sería Malfoy, no había manera de negar eso. Era como si para ella no existiera a menos de que tuviera que superarlo académicamente, como una guerra no establecida en la que no había paz, y en la que sin querer Scorpius había aceptado el desafío.

Lo que ella no sabía era que se conocían más de lo que creía…

Scorpius trató de decírselo muchas veces, en serio que sí, pero siempre tuvo miedo de alejar de él a la sincera amiga que tenía, a la Rose que no se mostraba en público.

Teniendo en mente la última carta que recibió de Morgana, siguió caminando entre los polvorientos estantes hasta llegar justo a tiempo al último…

**Rose/Scorpius**

Rose escribía rápidamente sobre su pergamino sin parar; ya era bastante tarde y la biblioteca estaba sola, o al menos eso creía ella.

Al igual que con Scorpius los años habían hecho de las suyas en ella, convirtiéndola en una mujer muy hermosa que atraía las miradas de más de uno; con su cabello pelirrojo que recordaba un atardecer, cayendo hasta media espalda con suaves caireles, sus ojos castaños expresivos, sus labios color cereza y su blanca piel.

Se estiró como gato rascándose la cabeza con pereza, unas ojeras marcaban su rostro ya cansado de tantas noches en vela y sólo quería marcharse. El problema era que le faltaba un dato para terminar si quería sacar un Extraordinario.

Se levantó con pesadumbre de su silla, que ya le había dejado adolorido el trasero, y caminó desganada y adormiladamente hasta la última fila de libros de la sección de pociones. Todo estaba casi en penumbra, sólo iluminado por unas cuantas velas, así que se le hizo un poco difícil ver los títulos de los libros que descansaban en esos estantes de madera.

Luego de aguzar la vista varias veces escudriñando los nombres de los volúmenes, al fin lo encontró: de un tamaño delgado y aparentemente insignificante decía "Todos los detalles para pociones que nunca te mencionan"; justo lo que necesitaba.

Como estaba lejos de su alcance, más específicamente en la última repisa, se vio obligada a subir a un destartalado banco que parecía había tenido tiempos mejores. Aún encima de éste, su estatura no le alcanzaba para lograr su cometido, así que se puso de puntitas apoyando todo su peso.

_Crack_

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Rose antes de pensar "_mierda_".

Inmediatamente preparó su cuerpo para recibir un golpe tremendo, que quizás tendría como repercusiones muchos moretones en el trasero…

Pero ese momento nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y cuando sus pelirrojas pestañas dejaron de estorbar su campo de visión, se topó con unos hermosos iris grises, que la observaban preocupados, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de golpe y no por la simple adrenalina de haber casi caído al suelo, sino porque eran los ojos más espectaculares que había visto jamás. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando observó todo el rostro de la persona, con sus rasgos aristocráticos, su cabello rubio cayendo por su frente y… sus labios… tan apetecibles como un chapuzón en la alberca un día caluroso de verano. Sentía que ya lo había visto, pero no supo de dónde, pues no imaginaba cómo habría pasado por alto aquellos ojos tan expresivos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico con la voz agitada, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

-Sí, yo…- dijo Rose con voz ahogada- gracias…

-No hay de qué- dijo el ojigris perdiéndose en la mirada de la pelirroja, pudo atisbar un dejo de su mejor amiga en ella, y eso le agradó.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, fue hasta que escucharon un libro caer en algún lugar lejano que reaccionaron.

Se sonrieron con vergüenza y el chico la puso en el suelo, resultó que el banco se había deshecho y él había corrido para atraparla al aire y evitar ese fuerte golpe.

Fue cuando estuvo en tierra firme que se dio cuenta de algo…

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Rose sorprendida.

-¿Sí?-contestó él extrañado enarcando una ceja. Su relación siempre se basaba en la fría cordialidad y a veces superioridad.

-Lo siento, no te reconocí sin las gafas- dijo ella apenada, lo que causó que Scorpius suavizara su expresión.

-Tienes razón- dijo palpándose la cara con aire divertido-, será mejor que regrese por ellas.

Cuando ya se iba, Rose salió del sopor que le había causado la situación que acababa de vivir.

-¡Hey, regrésame el libro!- exclamó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hablas de esto?- dijo Scorpius regodeándose mostrando el libro pequeño entre sus manos-. Gracias por tomarlo por mí, Weasley.

-No es divertido, Malfoy, lo necesito- dijo con voz de circunstancias.

-Si, bueno, yo igual- contestó el rubio despectivo para luego irse por el pasillo, dejando a una Rose enfurecida. La impresión pasada se había ido al caño.

Una vez que se recuperó de los eventos acontecidos en menos de cinco minutos, fue con paso fuerte hasta la mesa del rubio y trató de arrebatarle el libro de las manos, pero él fue más rápido.

-¿Qué pasó con esos modales, Weasley?- dijo Scorpius con voz de fingida decepción moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro negativamente.

-Es mi libro, yo lo tomé, ¡es mío!- chilló con los ojos aguados de rabia.

-Entonces compartámoslo- dijo él sencillamente-, tú lo tomaste, yo te salvé de ir a la enfermería, es lo menos que me debes. ¿Crees poder estar en la misma mesa que yo por diez minutos?- dijo a manera de reto viéndola a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

-Sólo si te comportas- dijo ella enfadada y fue a buscar sus cosas. Si quería acabar antes del amanecer tenía que compartir.

Se sentó de mala gana a su lado, pero su expresión se fue relajando conforme iba escribiendo lo que le faltaba y… sus fosas nasales se llenaban de la colonia del rubio, que olía condenadamente bien.

Sin haberlo previsto, sus pierna comenzaron a flaquear a tal punto que si hubiera estado de pie, se hubiera caído; y su estómago se llenó de mariposas de inmediato. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca, y no le encontraba explicación alguna a ese hecho. Quizás sólo estaba cansada…

**Rose/Scorpius**

¿Cómo podía ser que la tuviera tan cerca y no le pudiera decir la verdad? La cobardía se había apoderado de él desde hace mucho tiempo, y no sabía si se podría deshacer de ella en algún momento.

La observaba concentrada en su lectura, escribiendo alguna que otra cosa en el pergamino que ya estaba lleno de tinta por tanto escrito en él.

Nadie estaba enterado de esto, pero Scorpius dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre a observarla; conocía cada gesto suyo y hasta podía responder a la cantidad de veces que pestañeaba por minuto en ocasiones diferentes.

No sabía por qué hacía eso, simplemente se había hecho parte de su rutina diaria…

-Scor, te estaba buscando- dijo una chica pelirroja y con las mejillas sonrojadas al llegar hasta ellos. Al parecer había estado corriendo.

-Hola, Lils- dijo el chico con una linda sonrisa que sólo le dirigía a ella-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Queremos saber si vendrás mañana al partido- dijo Lily ignorando a su prima, como siempre hacía.

-No me lo perdería- dijo Scorpius levantándose-. Yo ya terminé, ¿te acompaño a tu sala común?

-Eso sería genial-. Rose sintió como su estómago se contraía, acompañado con un sentimiento de querer aventarle su pluma directo a esa sonrisa de dientes perfectos a su prima.

-Adiós, Weasley- dijo el rubio con una tímida sonrisa echándose la mochila al hombro.

-Rose- dijo Lily cortante.

La pelirroja más grande no dijo nada, sólo les dirigió una mirada de desdén.

Y de repente ya no le dieron ganas de terminar su tarea, sólo quería tumbarse en la cama y olvidarse de todo.

**Hola!!**

**Perdón que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir. También quiero disculparme porque les dije que actualizaría rápido, pero se presentaron cosas que no tenía planeadas. Espero sepan disculpar. **

**Por favor, dejen comentarios para saber si les gustó o si puedo mejorar en algo. **

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Tú eres tú y yo ¿soy yo?

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Tú eres tú, y yo… ¿soy yo?**

Una hermosa luna llena adornaba la solitaria escena de un chico apoyado en el marco de su ventana. Era ya entrada la noche y sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros de habitación y a uno que otro grillo. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido horas atrás en la biblioteca. Haber tenido a Rose tan cerca había sido maravilloso y más aún que ella se quedara embelesada viéndolo aunque sólo hubieran sido dos segundos…

Se restregó la cara con las palmas de las manos. No quería seguir fingiendo que no se llevaba bien con ella, pues no sabía cuánto más podría soportar la mentira.

De repente vio a lo lejos una mancha que se hacía cada vez más grande. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que era la lechuza gris que siempre llevaba la correspondencia de su amiga.

_Querido _Merlín_:_

_¿Alguna vez has sentido que eres dos personas diferentes? Como si ser tú mismo no bastara para complacer a alguien y tienes que fingir para poder ser aceptado. _

Morgana_. _

_PD. Espero no haberte despertado_.

Ya no podía fingir. Le gustaba que Rose acudiera a él cuando algo le preocupaba, era la razón principal por la que no le decía que él era _Merlín_. Sintiéndose culpable, tomó una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:

Morgana:

_Es de humanos querer ser aceptados, pero ¿te has preguntado si vale la pena? Es decir ¿la vida que tienes en realidad así es de tu agrado? Respondiendo a tu pregunta: sí, a veces siento que soy dos personas diferentes, pero en el fondo sé realmente quién soy: el mismo que te escribe en este momento, porque sólo contigo puedo ser yo mismo completamente. Y en cuanto al hecho de complacer a alguien, en realidad no deberías de hacer eso. Disfrutar el vivir es una de las mejores cosas que hay, no hay que desperdiciarlo viviendo por otros. _

_Espero mis palabras hayan servido de algo. _

_Con cariño,_ Merlín.

Saber quién era, ese era todo el dilema. Se sintió un poco hipócrita diciéndole esas cosas a Rose cuando en realidad él era un doble cara.

Le dolía la cabeza a horrores. No sabía ya qué hacer. Estaba tan metido en su mentira que se sentía en un callejón sin salida.

Por un lado podía seguir así para siempre y esperar que nada se descubriera, pero algo podía salir mal y ella lo averiguaría. Y por el otro, podía decirle quién era y ella no tenía por qué saber que él ya sabía que ella era Morgana desde el principio.

A final de cuentas todos los planes que acababa ideando tenían un fallo que terminaba en: Rose lo odiaría.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Lágrimas bañaban su rostro mientras ella trataba de detenerlas inútilmente, pues era tanto el dolor que sentía que no podía ya ni pensar con cordura.

Se sentía sola, como si todo el mundo le hubiese dado la espalda.

Su mejor amiga se había marchado a estudiar al extranjero, así que sólo le quedaban las tipas superficiales que se creían la gran cosa y con las que estaba obligada a convivir. Gracias a ellas su popularidad se había ido a las nubes, pero no sentía que eso fuera algo bueno, estaba agobiada.

Su mejor amigo Albus se la pasaba ahora con Scorpius Malfoy; en realidad toda su familia lo hacía. Lily la odiaba más que nunca por razones que desconocía, quizás por obtener mejores notas que ella, como James le había dicho alguna vez.

Acababa de cortar con su novio esa misma semana luego de que se dio cuenta de que la engañaba con Margaret Stevens, lo que la destrozó por completo.

Y ahora…

Sólo le quedaba él.

No sabía qué hubiera hecho sin _Merlín_.

Cada vez la carcomía más la duda de ¿quién sería quien escribía tan consoladoras cartas?

Le sorprendió ver a la lechuza que volaba majestuosamente hacia ella, pues no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida a la carta que había escrito en un acto de desesperado intento por sentirse querida en algún momento aunque fuera por alguien que no conocía.

**Rose/Scorpius**

-Buenos días- saludó Rose alegremente a sus primos, dejándolos con la boca abierta.

-Hola, primita- dijo Albus un poco sorprendido pero a la vez feliz- ¿desayunas con nosotros?

En la mesa estaban Lily al lado de Scorpius, y al lado de Albus, James y Fred. Era sábado, y la familia acostumbraba desayunar junta para luego ir a jugar un poco de quidditch; sólo que algunos no se habían levantado aún, si no les hubiera extrañado que Rose se presentara en vez de ir con sus amigas plásticas y su novio lamebotas.

-Claro- dijo la pelirroja igual de contenta, ignorando la cara de disgusto de Lily, que comenzó a conversar con Scorpius pese a que éste no le prestaba mucha atención por mirar de reojo a la recién llegada, que se había sentado al lado de Albus y lo abrazaba por los hombros. Muchas chicas la miraban con envidia. Quisieran ser ellas quienes posaban sus manos lujuriosas en los hombros de uno de los chicos más sexys de la escuela; con su cabello negro azabache alborotado, sus ojos esmeraldas que le daban un aire misterioso, sus labios finos e incitadores y ¡ni qué decir de su cuerpo! Perfectamente formado gracias al quidditch.

Rose había amanecido sintiéndose realmente bien, las cartas que Merlín le enviaba siempre eran acogedoras para su corazón y esta vez se había sentido igual. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía porqué vivir una vida que no la hacía feliz.

-Así que… ¿en qué equipo estaré esta vez?- dijo risueña.

Albus estaba anonadado. Hacía bastante que Rose no jugaba con ellos al quidditch.

-En el mío, por supuesto- dijo inmediatamente-. Entre tú, Scor y yo haremos papilla a los demás.

Rose volteó a ver al rubio, que le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa, algo que no había pasado nunca, y menos que ella se la devolviera.

El desayuno fue de los mejores que Rose pudiera recordar. Sabía que siempre podía acudir a su familia si algo le pasaba, porque ellos estarían para apoyarla. Todos sabían que algo le había estado molestando, pero no dijeron nada y esperaron a que ella lo comentara. Eso no sucedió, pero ahora se alegraban de que todos estuvieran juntos otra vez.

-En serio, en serio…- dijo Albus aguantándose la risa- papá estaba tan molesto que nos dijo que nos regalaría al fantasma de la casa de la abuela.

James soltó una carcajada al recordar.

-Pero al final pusimos carita de niños buenos y redujo el castigo a limpiar el jardín- dijo entre carcajadas.

-Sí, el cabello de papá no volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces- dijo Rose bastante divertida.

-Estuvo semanas quejándose- intervino Hugo. Todos los demás compartían las risas, pues recordaban el cabello quemado del Tío Ron a causa de los fuegos artificiales que aún no estaban aprobados por Sortilegios Weasley.

Tiempo después todo culminó en una escandalosa guerra de comida, volando de aquí para allá pedazos de tocino, panecillos y un tenedor perdido que casi le da a Molly en un ojo.

Era la primera vez que Scorpius escuchaba reír tanto a Rose, lo cierto era que su risa le fascinaba. Se preguntaba si él había tenido algo que ver en su nueva actitud con la carta de la noche anterior.

-Vamos al campo, chicos- dijo Louis luego de que todos acabaron hartos de tanto reír y comer. Ya no quedaba nada de comida a sus alrededores, incluso Lucy había robado panecillos de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Scorpius se sentía un poco abrumado, pues Lily no se separaba de su lado y él quería hablar con Rose, pues era su oportunidad de acercársele. Veía a lo lejos como Albus la cargaba en brazos y luego la ponía de cabeza haciéndola gritar y patalear al tiempo que reía.

-Ven acá, ¡maldito Potter!- exclamó Rose y persiguió a su primo por todo el campo.

Una vez que Albus supo que estaban alejados de los demás, le dijo con tacto:

-Bienvenida de nuevo.

Rose sólo le dio un gigantesco abrazo en el que expresaba toda la gratitud a su comprensión.

-Cielos, Al, estás buenísimo, mira que si no fueras mi primo…

Albus se ruborizó y le siguió el juego.

-Sí, lo siento, Rosie, pero nuestros padres nos desheredarían y no sería muy bien visto. Además nunca podré verte como algo más.

Rose hizo como que lloraba dramáticamente y luego ambos se echaron a reír.

Scorpius observaba aquello casi con celos, pues Albus estaba con Rose como a él le gustaría. Al parecer Lily se dio cuenta y lo arrastró hasta donde estaban los demás para dar comienzo al juego.

-Muy bien, chicos, ya sabemos las reglas- dijo James con voz solemne-. ¡A jugar!

Al sentir el viento en la cara y las risas de sus primos a detrás de ella, Rose se sintió más viva que nunca. Sabía que su decisión había sido acertada. Alejarse de todo lo que la hacía infeliz había sido bueno, porque ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiar de página y comenzar de nuevo.

La quaffle volaba de aquí para allá, las bludgers eran golpeadas y Rose y Lily aguzaban la vista para poder ver la snitch.

Ambas nunca se habían llevado de maravilla, pues Rose creía que su prima era una niñita consentida y Lily pensaba que la otra era una sabelotodo que le quitaba todo lo que quería. Incluso la snitch.

Y así fue que pasó.

Luego de una gran batalla campal en que todos se divirtieron pero no pudieron dejar de lado la competencia, Rose atrapó limpiamente la snitch en un descuido de Lily.

-Vamos, primita, sólo es un juego- dijo Hugo sonriente.

-Sí, claro- dijo Lily en voz baja viendo como Scorpius se alejaba al lado de Rose y Albus.

-No sabía que fueras tan buena jugadora- dijo Scorpius sorprendido.

Rose lo miró. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y las gafas perfectamente puestas, con el cabello alborotado más de lo usual.

-Algo se me tenía que pegar de los genes Weasley- respondió risueña.

Scorpius rió. Le gustaba ver a la chica tan animada, con sus ojos brillando y su perfecta dentadura al viento, enmarcada por sus labios carnosos.

-Vamos por unas cervezas a las cocinas, yo invito- dijo guiñándoles un ojo, lo que hizo ruborizar al rubio.

-¿No vas a verte con Peterson?- preguntó Albus sorprendido, y Scorpius aguzó el oído a pesar de estar al lado de ellos.

-Cortamos ayer- dijo Rose sin cambiar su semblante. En realidad ya no le importaba el asunto, pues intentaba explicar por qué desde que llegó al comedor y vio al rubio, su estómago estaba lleno de sensaciones que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

Scorpius no se sentía tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Tampoco era que Rose le gustara, claro que no (o al menos eso era lo que él quería creer), era sólo que no le gustaba ver sufrir a su amiga.

-¿Qué te hizo?- sin embargo, Albus se tomó la noticia un poco diferente. Tenía la mandíbula tensa.

-Nada, Al, ya deja el tema-dijo Rose con tono aburrido.

Pero fue hasta que escuchó la pregunta de Albus, que Scorpius recapacitó. Si ese… le había puesto una mano encima a Rose (o a alguien más), lo pagaría caro.

-¿Hoy en la noche?- preguntó con voz macabra.

-Afirmativo- contestó Albus con sonrisa siniestra.

-No vayan a hacerle nada- dijo Rose en tono de advertencia.

-Vamos, Weasley, no nos quites la diversión- dijo Scorpius sonriente.

Rose nunca se había percatado de lo hermosa de la sonrisa del rubio y se quedó embelesada.

-No, no- dijo ella riendo- es que ya me encargué yo.

-¿De qué estás…?- comenzó Albus, pero no pudo terminar, porque lo que parecía ser un moco gigante se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Quita el hechizo ahora!- habló esa cosa. Era verde radioactivo y pegajoso, de ella salió la voz de Steve Peterson.

-Hola, Steve- dijo Rose con voz normal-. Veo que decidiste cambiar de look.

Los chicos rieron, secundados por los que pasaban por allí y se detenían a ver el revuelo.

-Quítame esta cosa de encima, ¡maldición!

-No le hables así- intervino Scorpius con voz de circunstancias, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Le hablo a esa zorra como se me venga en gana, idiota- escupió Peterson.

-¿Vienes aquí a decirme zorra a mí cuando tú eres quien se revolcaba con Stevens?- dijo Rose pacientemente-. No lo creo.

Para asombro de todos, Scorpius mismo quitó el encantamiento.

Cuando el chico estaba respirando normalmente, el rubio le estampó un puñetazo en el rostro tan fuerte que lo derribó.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Rose a Scorpius al oído. Antes de que llegara algún profesor, ellos dos se fueron acompañados de Albus.

-Me hubieras dejado darle su merecido, Rosie- dijo Albus resentido.

-Ya no importa- dijo ella distraída. No podía despegar sus ojos de Scorpius, que tenía semblante molesto.

Cuando iban a doblar una esquina, Rose dejó que Albus se adelantara y detuvo un poco al rubio por el brazo. El contacto quemó a ambos.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente viéndolo a los ojos.

-Cuando quieras- respondió Scorpius en un susurro. Estar cerca de Rose era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, aparte de su sonrisa. Y eso que sólo había sucedido un acercamiento así dos veces. Al respirar, se dio cuenta de que la chica olía maravillosamente a flores. Podía sentir una ligera tensión en el ambiente, pero era agradable.

La pelirroja le sonrió y lo instó a seguir el recorrido a las cocinas.

Albus aún estaba un tanto ofuscado, pero cuando entraron a su lugar favorito en el castillo, se olvidó de todo.

Los elfos los llenaron inmediatamente de dulces, pasteles y cervezas de mantequilla y les dejaron una mesita libre.

-Yo me tengo que retirar, chicos- dijo Albus luego de unos cinco minutos en los que comieron lo que quisieron-. Una linda chica me espera en la sala común- les guiñó un ojo y se marchó dando saltitos sin que Rose pudiera hacer un interrogatorio.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que Rose riera. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas con el chico que aceleraba su corazón.

-Buen partido el de esta mañana, ¿no crees?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir en medio del silencio incómodo.

-No sabía que te gustara tanto el chocolate- dijo Scorpius sonriéndole. Sabía que trataba de ser amable y le quería facilitar las cosas.

-Desde pequeña mi padre me llevaba a Honeydukes por barras de chocolate, puede decirse que nací en una casa llena de dulces- dijo felizmente.

Scorpius rió.

-Tienes mucha suerte, mis padres escondían todo el azúcar de las alacenas porque cada que comía aunque fuera un poco me ponía hiperactivo- dijo riendo.

Rose rió con él.

-No te imagino de esa manera.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí- dijo guiñándole un ojo-. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que de noche soy como uno de esos súper héroes muggles?- dijo en voz de misterio pero a la vez seductora.

Rose soltó una carcajada

-¿Con todo y la parte de las mallas?- se burló.

-¡Hey! Es lo mejor del negocio- dijo con voz de fingida molestia.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

Cinco minutos después, hacían concurso de quién podía atrapar más uvas con la boca.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Rose victoriosa-. Diez a seis, ¡me debes una cerveza, Scorpius!

-Eso fue trampa- dijo el rubio simulando lagrimear-. Me las arrojabas muy fuerte.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

-No seas llorón.

El rubio le sacó la lengua.

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento acabara, pero tenían cosas que hacer y no podían esperar.

Cuando salieron del retrato de la pera, se detuvieron un minuto, pues iban a ir por caminos opuestos.

-Eso fue divertido, habrá que hacerlo otro día, ¿no crees?- dijo el rubio.

-Por supuesto- contestó Rose dedicándole una sonrisa, que le fue correspondida.

-Nos vemos, Rose- dijo él. La chica le escuchó decir su nombre como un suave y cálido susurro que le llegó al corazón.

-Hasta pronto- dijo ruborizada.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, se apoyó en una pared y soltó un suspiro. Quería darse de golpes en la pared por no haberle hablado antes, ¡pero si era muy lindo y divertido!

**Hola!**

**Lamento la demora de nuevo, pero aquí me hice un pequeño huequito en la ajetreada agenda de exámenes para traerles un nuevo cap. Afortunadamente salgo de vacaciones como en semana y media y me podré dedicar más a esto. **

**Espero les haya gusta tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. **

**Las cosas mejoran… ¿o no?**

**Mil besos!**

**A Scorpius le gustan las niñas lindas que dejan review ;)**


	4. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**¿Qué se supone que haga?**

Intranquilidad, eso era lo que sentía.

¿Qué pasaría si…?

No, no; ahora ya no podía ni pensar con claridad.

Cualquier chico habría estado dando saltos de felicidad luego de haber pasado mucho tiempo a solas con la popular Rose Weasley, pero este no era el caso de Scorpius.

Le alegraba, era cierto, haber estado charlando con ella como si de viejos amigos se tratara, jugar al quidditch y haberla defendido de un idiota, pero…

No todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

Aún quedaba su "pequeño" problema de cartas.

Esperaba que con ese día, en el que le había demostrado que no sólo era el chico con el que competía, hubiera visto un poco de la personalidad que guardaba sólo para ella; personalidad que conocía sólo por cartas.

Se sentía sucio, como un traidor.

Debía hacer algo ya, no podía vivir más en esa mentira.

Pero ¿_qué_?

Esa era la gran cuestión.

Scorpius estaba echado en su cama arriba de las cobijas. A pesar de que estaban a principios de diciembre sentía mucho calor, así que se incorporó sólo un poco para quitarse la playera que llevaba, dejando al descubierto tu níveo y musculoso torso para luego volver a recostarse pasando sus manos por la cara como hacía cada vez que estaba preocupado.

Era una escena que muchas de sus admiradoras se morirían por presenciar, aunque si se lo dijéramos, él no le tomaría importancia por la cantidad de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Se movía de un lado al otro intentando controlar la avalancha de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Eran ya las tres de la mañana, y las ojeras se iban haciendo presentes bajo sus ojos.

Cuando se dio por vencido, golpeó la almohada con fuerza y segundos después se puso en pie.

Movió los brazos hacia delante y hacia atrás, marcando los músculos de su espalda, para liberar un poco la vitalidad que sentía en ese momento.

Decidió que lo mejor era ir a la sala común si no quería despertar a sus compañeros, que ya bastante se molestaban cuando los despertaba temprano en la mañana para que llegaran a clases. Se llevaba bastante bien con ellos, pero siempre que podía se iba con los Potter.

Se sentó en la esquina del sofá que estaba frente al fuego. Le gustaba admirar las llamas, aunque éstas estaban casi consumidas. Su rostro se iluminada suavemente, reflejando no a un chico, sino al hombre en que se había convertido. Sus ojos se veían de un color plata derretido, donde se veía la desesperación.

Desesperación porque las cosas no habían salido como él las había planeado. Nunca esperó que Rose Weasley siquiera le dirigiera la palabra.

Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo una y otra vez.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó con furia y golpeó la pared en la que se apoyaba la chimenea, haciéndose unos cuantos rasguños, pero no les dio importancia.

**Rose/Scorpius**

-Te ves horrible.

-Gracias, Al- dijo Scorpius de mal humor. Se dejó caer en un asiento al lado de su amigo y se sirvió un pan tostado.

Todos los demás lo observaban como si de un bicho raro se tratara.

-¿Qué les pasa?- gruñó- ¿nunca se han desvelado?

Y con esto hizo que todos volvieran a lo suyo y dejaran de molestarlo con sus indiciosas miradas.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo una dulce voz a su lado.

Volteó a ver a la pequeña Lily, que lo veía con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, Lils- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Sólo dormí muy tarde, es todo.

De cualquier manera, Lily le pasó un brazo por los hombros para darle ánimo, o al menos eso interpretó ella, porque Scorpius cada vez se hartaba más de sus demostraciones afectuosas. No es que no le gustara, porque él quería mucho a Lily, pero no le agradaba tanta empalagosidad.

Albus observó la escena que estaban montando su mejor amigo y su hermanita y negó mentalmente. No quería que su pequeña pelirroja se hiciera ilusiones con alguien que no estaba en lo más mínimo interesado en ella.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando observó cómo la mirada del rubio se iluminaba de repente con la entrada de Rose al comedor.

Hacía mucho que lo sospechaba, pero no había estado seguro hasta el día anterior, de que su mejor amigo estaba interesado en su prima favorita.

-Entonces -comenzó Rose mirando a Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona- hubo mucho trabajo anoche, ¿no?

El rubio la miró entendiendo la broma.

-Más del que imaginaba, pero recuerda, todo es por las mallas.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada que desconcertó a todos.

-Raritos- dijo Fred en voz baja a James.

Después de eso, todos se sumieron en sus conversaciones de nuevo, la única recelosa era Lily.

-Anda, cómelo- insistía Rose divertida.

-No- se negaba Scorpius rotundamente y cruzando los brazos como niño chiquito.

-Sólo tengo curiosidad- dijo Rose inocentemente.

-No lo haré sólo para que te diviertas, Rose- dijo el rubio sonriendo, sabiendo que sólo quería verlo ponerse hiperactivo.

-Ya caerás- dijo Rose maléficamente con la barra de chocolate aún entre sus manos. Le dio un mordisco y se levantó.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Albus decepcionado.

-Lo siento primito, pero quiero mandar una carta. Nos vemos luego.

Y dicho esto, se marchó, siendo seguida por las miradas masculinas de la mitad del colegio.

_Querido _Merlín_:_

_Debo decirte que te estoy infinitamente agradecida. Lo que me escribiste hace dos noches de verdad me ayudó a entender que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Ahora me he acercado más a los que amo y que había dejado sólo por caprichos de adolescente, y darle una oportunidad a quienes creí que eran insoportables. Mi vida toma al fin un buen rumbo, y todo es por ti. _

_Sinceramente_

Morgana_. _

Rose escribió esa carta una y otra vez hasta que quedó contenta con el resultado.

Se consideraba afortunada de tener un amigo tan bueno, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse quién era.

No se trataba de alguien muy convencional, de eso estaba segura, pero no estaba segura si saber quién era serviría de algo.

Una vez que salieran de Hogwarts no iban a poder usar la misma lechuza, con la que ya se había encariñado, pues era del colegio y alguna otra no sabría a quiénes dirigirse.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Era la primera nevada del año.

Los copos caían con suavidad y se posaban con delicadeza en los jardines y sobre el castillo, dejando todo parecido a una postal navideña.

Los alumnos de primero estaban entusiasmados, y los de años superiores felices de ver ese panorama nuevamente, sobre todo con la sensación de que casi eran libres por dos largas semanas.

Rose observaba todo desde la torre de Gryffindor. Lo cierto era que necesitaba algo de paz. Habían pasado muchas cosas en las últimas semanas y necesitaba digerirlas todas de una buena vez.

Estaba de nuevo feliz de estar con su familia, sus compañeras de habitación la odiaban, su exnovio también y hacía lo posible por hacerle la vida de cuadritos, escondiendo sus cosas, poniéndole el pie para que tropezara, en fin, infinidad de cosas.

Pero lo más interesante, era que no le importaba.

Se sentía feliz, en verdad feliz y no sabía si era por su familia o por Scorpius Malfoy.

Fue una sorpresa para ella el pensar esto, pues si hace un mes le hubieran dicho que Scorpius iba a ser de sus amigos más cercanos, se habría burlado de ellos y los mandaría a una institución de rehabilitación psiquiátrica.

Resultó ser que el rubio era una persona magnifica; era caballeroso, divertido y comprensivo.

Habría estado dispuesta a estar con él de no ser por el pequeño problema de… Lily.

Su pelirroja primita tenía un gran problema con que ellos dos pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. Siempre los interrumpía, fingía que tenía algún problema y hacía que Scorpius la ayudara, simplemente no podían ya confiar en ella.

Tampoco conocía los sentimientos de Scorpius, tal vez él estaba enamorado de Lily y Rose era la loca que malinterpretaba todo. Auque podría jurar que su mirada era diferente cuando estaban ellos solos.

-Hola, Lily- dijo Rose cortésmente en el desayuno-. ¿Irás a Hogsmeade mañana?

-No lo sé- dijo la niña cortante.

Rose comenzaba a molestarse.

-¿Entonces no quieres venir con nosotros?

Todos los primos observaban de una a otra tratando de encontrar el fallo entre ellas.

-No lo sé- dijo Lily con voz fastidiada.

En ese momento Rose explotó:

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema?- exclamó enfadada.

-Sólo déjame en paz- dijo Lily roja como su cabello y una mirada fiera.

Se levantó echa un remolino y se fue.

Rose tampoco lo soportó y se largó rápidamente dejando a todos anonadados.

-¿Qué rayos les sucede?- preguntó James con la mirada perdida en los lugares que antes habían estado ocupando su hermana y prima respectivamente.

Pero nadie le respondió, pues no tenían una respuesta para lo que acababan de presenciar, o tal vez sí…

-¿Scor, podemos hablar un minuto?- dijo Albus en voz baja.

-Claro- dijo el rubio sorprendido, aunque habría preferido ir a buscar a Rose y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Los dos adolescentes se pusieron en pie y salieron del comedor hacia los nevados jardines.

-Tengo una hipótesis- comenzó Albus seriamente, haciéndole entender a su amigo que no lo tomara a broma-, pero debe quedar entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto- dijo Scorpius sin tener una idea aproximada de lo que hablaba su amigo. Debía ser algo importante para estar allí afuera congelándose el trasero, pues a esa hora no había nadie afuera.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Rose?- preguntó el pelinegro directamente, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-Yo…- dijo con la lengua trabada. Tragó saliva y continuó-. Últimamente la verdad ya no sé- y eso por la gran mentira en la que estaba envuelto y de la que aún no sabía cómo salir.

-Entonces dices que hay una ligera probabilidad de que te guste, ¿cierto?- siguió Albus tranquilamente.

-Puede ser- asintió Scorpius.

-¿Y por Lily qué sientes?

Esa pregunta sí que lo descolocó, sentía que estaba en un universo paralelo en el que Albus era un idiota.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lily aquí? Es como mi hermana menor- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Y allí fue que Albus al fin unió cabos. Lily estaba enamorada de Scorpius, pero Scorpius sentía algo por Rose, y Rose… a ella ya la interrogaría después.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que cabe la posibilidad de que mi hermanita esté atraída por ti?

Scorpius lo miró y se echó a reír.

-¿Estás demente, Al? Creo que el frío te ha congelado el cerebro. Eso nunca podría suceder, es… Lily.

Albus lo miró cansinamente.

-Entonces no hay más que decir. Será mejor entrar.

Scorpius se quedó un poco atolondrado. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? No era como si ella de verdad sintiera algo por él, ¿o sí? Se preguntaba aterrado.

_Mierda. _Ese sí que podría ser un problema.

"_Uno más a la lista, Malfoy_" se dijo a sí mismo para después entrar por la congelada puerta del colegio.

**Hola!**

**Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, de verdad no sé qué rayos me pasa, de verdad trataré lo más que pueda en subir capítulos más rápido. **

**No quería dejar pasar más tiempo con este, porque fue precisamente el sábado pasado que cumplí un año escribiendo en Fanfic. Hace un rato estaba abriendo mis historias pasadas y me recordaba lo mucho que disfruté escribiéndolas y compartiendo con ustedes. Por eso quiero agradecerles a todas, a mis nuevas y viejas lectoras, que me han acompañado desde el principio o desde hace poco. Gracias a quienes se han tomado un minuto de su tiempo para escribirme un review con sus opiniones, no saben cuánto me anima eso. Gracias a quienes me han puesto en alertas o en favoritos, es todo un halago. **

**En fin, muchas gracias por todo. **

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Guardemos el secret0

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Nunca fue mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar. En verdad, mis más sinceras disculpas, sé que no quieren excusas, pero he estado ocupada con unos asuntos importantes y la inspiración simplemente no acudía a mí.

Muchas gracias a MakiMalfoy, sin su ayuda esto habría tardado más; la idea general del cap fue idea suya así como otras partes, ¡Gracias, amiga!

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el cap, espero lo disfruten.

**Guardemos el secreto.**

Scorpius observaba el lago, tratando de serenarse. Sentía que ya no podía más con esa situación. ¿Por qué se mentía a sí mismo? Y lo más importante ¿por qué le mentía a ella? Lo que menos quería en el mundo era lastimarla, pero sabía que si se llegaba a saber la verdad, todo se iría al caño.

Muchos comenzaban a sospechar que algo malo le pasaba. Albus no dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre las ojeras de las que era portador desde hace tiempo y de que estaba más pálido.

Al día siguiente se irían de vacaciones y podría tener más tiempo para pensar con claridad.

Los últimos días no había podido ni ver a Rose a los ojos por miedo de que ella leyera la verdad en los suyos, que le imploraban en silencio que lo perdonara por algo de lo que aún ella no sabía nada.

Llevaba días meditándolo y decidió que lo mejor era contarle a alguien; alguien que escuchara primero y lo juzgara después. Le diría a Albus toda la verdad. No tenía salida. Era el único que conocía a Rose lo suficiente como para saber cuánto se molestaría y la forma de arreglar el estropicio.

Había estado mucho tiempo con ella desde aquella vez en las cocinas y lo cierto era que le encantaba como era por dentro y por fuera. Era como hablar con _Morgana_ todo el tiempo.

Pero ahora tenía otro problema.

Como si no fuera suficiente con ser un doble cara con Rose, ahora a la que siempre consideró su hermanita menor, tenía un enamoramiento con él, lo que había hecho que ambas primas se disgustaran la una con la otra, según le había comentado Albus; aunque no le dijo exactamente por qué.

Siguió en la misma posición, recargado en un árbol, hasta que el sol se hubo ocultado y comenzaron a caer unos ligeros copos de nieve. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y distinguió un suave perfume a flores. Viró la mirada y se encontró con Rose, que tenía el semblante preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó suavemente. Al ver el desconcierto de Scorpius, agregó-: llevas todo el día aquí y nadie te ha visto mucho esta semana ¿sucede algo malo?

_Sucede que no te he dicho toda la verdad_, pensó él, pero se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

-Nada, sólo problemas personales, nada que no se pueda resolver- dijo tratando de sonar convencido y de que su voz no temblara, pues se le hacía extremadamente difícil mirar a Rose con lo bella que se veía con la nariz y las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío.

-A veces escribir ayuda a aclarar tu mente- dijo ella sencillamente, a lo que él casi se parte de la risa, pero no una risa cómica, sino una risa de desesperación. ¡Si lo que lo había llevado a estar así era precisamente la escritura! Puros disparates… su vida era tan contradictoria. Podría echarse a llorar allí mismo.

-¿Te parece si regresamos al castillo?- dijo Scorpius evadiendo el tema lo más posible-. Me estoy congelando.

Rose rió por el comentario y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada; en el trayecto, Scorpius se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Las cosas siguen igual con Lily?

Rose soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Las navidades serán incómodas- dijo amargamente-. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué le molesto tanto- Scorpius notó un dejo de disgusto en lo último, al parecer no era el único que desconocía la causa de la discusión-. Pero no debería hablar de eso contigo, sé que para ti es como una hermana y…

-Tu también me importas, Rose- dijo Scorpius sin pensarlo, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron.

Cuando iban entrando al desierto y poco iluminado vestíbulo, Rose se detuvo. Scorpius sólo podía ver una parte de su rostro, bellamente iluminado con una amarillenta luz que le daba un aspecto cálido. Había arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de cuándo se habían acercado tanto.

-Te debo una disculpa.

Las palabras que salieron de los labios de Rose (sus apetecibles y sexys labios, a opinión de Scorpius) lo descolocaron por completo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo desconcertado. Por inercia puso una mano en la cintura femenina para reconfortarla, pues se veía en verdad arrepentida.

-Yo…- su voz se iba quebrando de poco a poco, pero lo seguía viendo a los ojos, un claro signo de que pertenecía a la casa de los valientes-. Te traté muy mal cuando te conocí y… hasta ahora que me di oportunidad de conocerte, me di cuenta de que no eras como yo imaginaba y…

Scorpius no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla. Un sentimiento muy cálido se había posado en su pecho y no quería abandonarlo. Sentía el pequeño cuerpo de Rose aferrado al suyo con ganas, murmurando "Lo siento" un millón de veces. El sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba hace un rato se había ido, prefería mantenerlo guardado en otro lado en ese momento, para poder disfrutar del tacto que le ofrecían los brazos de la pelirroja.

-No hay nada que perdonar- dijo Scorpius con voz suave mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Rose y ella se deleitaba con la colonia masculina-. Yo tampoco he sido un santo contigo.

-No, yo…- siguió ella- no debí tratarte así, estabas en todo tu derecho. Pero eso cambió, porque ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti, eres un… gran amigo, Scor- terminó ella con lo que le parecieron las palabras que mejor había encontrado, pero que hicieron a Scorpius sentir que caía en un foso sin fondo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle el abrazo con el que volvía a envolverlo, así al menos no tendría que verla a los ojos.

Debía hablar con Albus ya.

**Rose/Scorpius**

-¿Qué sucede, compañero?- preguntó Albus viendo la cara de zombie de Scorpius.

El rubio acababa de encontrar a su amigo cuando éste iba camino a su sala común.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Scorpius nervioso mientras se restregaba las manos alterado.

-Calma- dijo Albus con voz comprensiva-. Vamos a las cocinas y me cuentas qué sucede, ¿de acuerdo?

Scorpius asintió y siguió a Albus automáticamente, sin fijarse mucho en el camino que recorrían. Una vez que estuvieron sentados a una pequeña mesa donde los elfos pusieron varias bandejas con comida, Albus habló primero.

-Es sobre eso que te ha estado molestando desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Sí- contestó el rubio pasándose las manos por la cara, haciendo que sus gafas resbalaran unos centímetros por el puente de su nariz. Sentía que alguien lo observaba, pero eso era lógico, puesto que había montones de elfos domésticos, debía dejar la paranoia para después-. No sabía si debía contarte, Al, no es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que… no creí que… es que ella…

Albus puso una mano en señal de alto y dijo:

-Será mejor que me cuentes desde el principio.

Scorpius tomó aire varias veces seguidas.

-Primero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie- dijo el menor de los Malfoy, que al verlo en ese estado tan fuera de sí, Albus no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

-Todo comenzó en primer año, yo no tenía muchos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Y entonces llega la loca profesora con su loca actividad del "Amigo secreto"- dijo con rencor.

-Espera un segundo- dijo Albus con una mueca burlona- todo esto no será porque tu amiga te rechazó, ¿cierto?

-Créeme, no te burlarás cuando te diga todo- dijo Scorpius nervioso.

Albus se calló.

Scorpius le contó todo con pelos y señales el cómo esa chica había entrado en su vida, y lo mal que había hecho al ocultarle que él ya sabía quien era. Pero sobre todo, como poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de ella.

Albus no sabía qué hacer, si golpearlo por haberle hecho eso a Rose, o sentir pena por el pobre chico que consideraba su hermano, que ahora se daba literalmente golpes en la cabeza y cuyos ojos estaban irritados por contener las lágrimas.

-Ella confía en mí, Al, y le he fallado- terminó sintiéndose una basura.

Enterró el rostro en las manos como si quisiera ahogarse en ellas.

-No me enorgullece lo que hiciste- dijo Albus sincero-. Pero creo que mereces una oportunidad, todos cometemos errores.

-Gracias- dijo Scorpius aún sin creerlo.

-Pero- "sabía que vendría eso ¬¬" pensó Scorpius- ahora lo que debes hacer es arreglarlo.

Un tic había aparecido en el ojo izquierdo de Scorpius y estalló encolerizado.

-¿Qué crees que es lo que he estado tratando de hacer desde hace tiempo? ¿Crees que estaba muy a gusto durmiendo por las noches sabiendo que todo esto estaba mal y que ella terminaría por enterarse y luego me odiaría?

Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que no zopenco, por eso he insistido en que te ves más terrible cada día que pasa; por suerte para ti, yo tengo la solución.

Scorpius lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Y es más sencilla de lo que puedes creer.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Scorpius eufórico.

-Nada.

El rubio lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo, Al? Porque creo que eso…

-¿Vas a hacerme caso o no?- dijo Albus irritable- dime ¿alguien más lo sabe?

-No- contestó Scorpius aún sin entender.

-Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. Si eres el único que está enterado de todo, entonces haz como si todo este tiempo no hubieras sabido quién era Morgana y listo. Yo no diré nada, sólo porque creo que eres sincero con eso de que te gusta Rose.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio asimilando todo… ¡Por Merlín, Albus era un genio!

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y la vida volvió a sus ojos, sintiendo un peso menos en sus hombros.

Al fin podría descansar en paz, porque al fin y al cabo Albus y él era los únicos que sabían, y pondría sus manos al fuego a que él no diría nada. Su secreto estaba a salvo…

**Rose/Scorpius**

Era el día siguiente cuando todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería regresaban a casa para unas bien merecidas vacaciones de navidad, donde podrían ver a su familia para pasar unas lindas y acogedoras fiestas.

O quizás no demasiado acogedoras.

Rose había pasado los últimos días tratando de encontrar una manera de limar asperezas con Lily, pero siempre que trataba de acercarse, algo la hacía retroceder, así que esperaba que todo se arreglara pronto.

Toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida en torno al árbol de navidad luego de una cena el día antes de nochebuena, charlando por separado los adultos y los chicos, que al fin se juntaban para hablar de alguna u otra situación, a veces haciendo reír al abuelo Arthur que se había colado en la conversación aburrido de las "charlas de los grandes".

Ya era bastante tarde, así que Rose decidió ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina para calmar su somnolencia.

No sabría decir si fue mala o buena suerte haber encontrado allí a Lily, quien esperó a que su prima se sirviera su vaso con agua del fregadero para decir:

-Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien últimamente- lo que descolocó a Rose- pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo.

Cuando Lily estaba a punto de irse, Rose la tomó por el codo y la hizo volverse.

-Gracias, pero ¿de qué estás hablando?- dijo perpleja.

-Creí que lo sabías- dijo Lily haciéndose la sorprendida.

-¿Puedes ser más específica?- dijo Rose tratando de no molestarse para obtener la información.

-Hablo de tu amigo Merlín, por su puesto.

Rose la soltó.

-¿Qué?- dijo a penas- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Lo que muchos sabemos- dijo Lily destilando veneno en su voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Rose impactada.

-A que Scorpius Malfoy es tu "amigo por correspondencia" y él lo sabía todo este tiempo.

El vaso con agua que sostenía Rose cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. En definitiva, no podría estar más despierta.

Estuvo el resto de la noche tratando de convencerse de que él no habría hecho algo así; simplemente no había coherencia ¿o sí?

Habían pasado días desde ese acontecimiento. Rose no se había atrevido a preguntar nada más a Lily por miedo de descubrir que en realidad había sido engañada todo este tiempo por la persona en quien más confiaba, ¿cómo podía Scorpius mirarla a la cara haciendo lo que hacía? ¿Acaso disfrutaba el mofarse de ella de ese modo? Era cierto que ella no se había portado muy maravillosamente con él antes, pero eso había cambiado.

Cuando vio llegar el regalo de navidad del rubio y comparó la letra de la tarjeta de felicitaciones con la última que había recibido de Merlín, se sintió desfallecer.

Nadie en la familia sabía qué le sucedía, pues nunca estaba tan callada en esas fechas, pero no querían molestarla, ya que conocían su carácter y no les apetecía incomodar a nadie con tontas disputas.

Rose se sentó en su cama abrazando sus rodillas. Se sentía decepcionada, pero sobre todo con ganas de venganza. Si Scorpius quería jugar sucio, ella también lo haría; porque nadie se burlaba de Rose Weasley y vivía para contarlo.

Se levantó con la frente en alto y se dirigió hacia su baúl, de donde sacó una cajita de madera y la abrió. Dentro estaban las cartas que Merlín le había enviado los últimos años; no todas, por supuesto, pero sí las que consideraba que tenían las palabras más bellas.

Una lágrima traviesa escapó de sus ojos, recordando todo el consuelo que esas cartas le habían traído. Indignada, cerró la caja de golpe y la escondió en el fondo de su armario; no se había atrevido a romperlas, así como tampoco a reconocer que en verdad estaba enamorada de él y que esto le había roto el corazón.

No podía creer que se había disculpado con él, se sentía más que humillada.

En lo único en lo que pensaba antes de caer en un sueño intranquilo, era en que debía tomar _cartas_ en el asunto.

Al día siguiente se levantó con los ánimos renovados.

Tenía un plan _perfecto_ que incluía culpa, humillación y magia.

Lejos de allí, un chico rubio y de lindos ojos grises se desperezaba luego de un sueño reparador, sin saber lo que le esperaba al regresar a Hogwarts.

**Sé que ha sido corto, pero es el cap más importante. **

**Espero seguir leyéndolos, y me disculpo de nuevo. De que termino el fic, lo termino, de eso no hay duda; de cualquier forma, no falta mucho para que eso suceda. **

**Mis mejores deseos!**


	6. Llevando a cabo el plan

Mil perdones por la tardanza, odio que me hagan esperar tanto por un cap y eso es lo que he estado haciendo, les aseguro que no es mi intención, es sólo que he estado tan agotada como para pensar en lo que escribiré. Si ya se les olvidó de qué va la historia, les hago aquí un pequeño resumen:

Gracias a una actividad loca en un día común de San Valentín, Rose y Scorpius se hacen amigos por correspondencia, en su afán por no querer perder a su amiga (pues ya sabe que es Rose), le pide que no se conozcan; Rose acepta y se sigue escribiendo con él, ignorando que es el chico a quien su padre le prohibió tratar. Años después el asunto se le ha salido de las manos a Scorpius, que ahora se ha enamorado de ella y no quiere que descubra su engaño, debido a que son amigos en la vida real; Albus le aconseja dejar todo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por otro lado, Rose se ha enterado gracias a un chisme exagerado de su prima menor Lily (que sólo quiere quedarse con el chico), que todo ha sido una mentira: eso le dolió en el alma, pues comenzaba a enamorarse de él, así que ahora ideará algo como venganza ¿Qué será?

Ahora sí…

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Llevando a cabo el plan.**

Emoción.

Era tanta que hasta sus padres se habían extrañado hasta el punto de observarlo a cada momento para ver qué nueva locura hacía.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó por enésima vez Astoria en la sala de la residencia Malfoy.

-Perfecto- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se paseaba nervioso por la sala esperando a que su padre llegara para al fin irse a tomar el tren.

-Estás tan distraído…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Draco irónico haciendo su llegada con paso elegante.

-Quizás porque tiene los zapatos al revés….

Scorpius se sonrojó y se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos en su lugar mientras negaba con la cabeza; Astoria no dejaba de ver ese brillo en los ojos de su hijo, sabía perfectamente qué le sucedía.

Al llegar a la estación en el flamante auto nuevo de sus padres, buscó por todos lados una cabellera pelirroja, no había sabido nada de Rose desde navidad.

-¿Quién es la chica?- preguntó Astoria risueña mientras abrazaba al rubio menor intentando que su marido no los escuchara.

Scorpius se puso colorado por segunda vez esa mañana.

-¡SCORP!- gritó Albus yendo a abrazar a su amigo en una forma chistosa, dramática y muy muy ruda, sacándole el aire. Los padres del menor de los Malfoy sólo reían.

-También me alegra verte- dijo Scorpius lagrimeando.

El tren comenzó a sonar, sí que se despidieron del matrimonio Malfoy y subieron para buscar un compartimiento vacío.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntó Albus, pues sólo se había podido comunicar por cartas.

-Aburridas- contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros-. Las visitas a la familia de mi madre siempre lo son, sólo salí un par de veces con mi prima y sus amigas, unas locas sin remedio- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Albus rió.

-¿Has visto a…?

Pero su pregunta se quedó al aire, pues una pelirroja lo había abrazado y casi lo asfixiaba. Reconoció esos brazos de inmediato.

-Hola, Lily- dijo Scorpius, no sabía en realidad qué sentir por verla.

-Te extrañamos en las fiestas- dijo ésta con los ojitos brillantes, a Albus casi se le sale una risita, que consiguió tapar con una muy creíble tos.

-Yo también los extrañé- dijo Scorpius poniendo cínicamente énfasis en "los".

-Vete, Lils- dijo Albus sacándole la lengua intentado parecer casual, como cuando tenían 12 años, lo que quería era hablar con su amigo.

Lily le sacó la lengua de vuelta y salió ofendida por el pasillo. Scorpius no sabía qué pensar.

-¿Has visto a Rose?- preguntó Scorpius sin darle más vueltas. Se sorprendió al escuchar el tono indeciso de su amigo, que evitaba mirarlo, o más bien no sabía cómo.

-Sí…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está bien?- preguntó con apuro.

-Sí, o al menos eso creo.

-¿Podrías hablar un poco más claro?

-Será mejor que te sientes- aconsejó Al señalando el asiento frente a él.

Scorpius trató de calmarse, pero seguía sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho.

-Estuvo muy rara todas las vacaciones- dijo Albus con voz seria intentando no ver a su amigo a los ojos, no quería que descubriera su verdadera desesperación por ayudar a Rose.

-¿Rara en qué forma?

-Casi no hablaba, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, sólo contestaba con frases cortas y de mal humor; casi nadie la vio y cuando eso pasaba, se veía muy mal, pálida.

Scorpius sintió una alarma en su cabeza.

-¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Sabes qué tiene?- preguntó apresurado.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-No tuve oportunidad, sentí que me evadía a mí en especial, hasta comenzó a llevarse bien con Lily…

Scorpius lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Con Lily? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sólo te digo lo que vi- respondió Albus sobresaltado cuando el rubio casi se lo gritó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio analizando y asimilando la información recopilada, sintiendo que algo se les estaba escapando.

-Sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero ¿crees que sospeche algo? No se comunicó conmigo después de navidad…- dijo Scorpius titubeante.

-Es una de las posibilidades- dijo Albus con sinceridad para luego suspirar. Enterró la cara entre las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, quería ayudar a Rose, pero no sabía cómo.

-Hablaré con ella- dijo Scorpius tragando saliva.

-No- dijo Albus de inmediato, sobresaltando a su amigo-. No es que no confíe en ti, pero no creo que hable con nadie más que conmigo y usar su amistad por cartas podría empeorarlo todo.

Scorpius asintió derrotado y vio cómo Albus salía del compartimiento con paso lento pero decidido.

Los pasillos estaban atiborrados de gente alegre por ver a sus amigos y otros que se quejaban de no poder descansar más. Revisaba cada compartimiento cuando pasaba, sonriendo a las niñas que se emocionaban con su presencia, a veces sentía que ser hijo de Harry Potter tenía sus ventajas.

Y de repente se quedó en shock.

Rose estaba con el chico más popular de la escuela (aparte de él, claro), un chico de Hufflepuff con el que todas las chicas querían salir. Antes era amigo de Rose, pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

-Hola primita, Sanders- dijo Albus abriendo la puerta sin premiso con la mirada fija en Rose.

-Hola, Al- contestó Rose con una sonrisa, el muchacho (de un gran atractivo, ojos color miel y cabello castaño) sólo le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo el Gryffindor ignorando al castaño.

-Claro- contestó Rose-. En un momento vengo, Mark- y se levantó, siguiendo a su primo hasta un compartimiento vacío.

Todo estaba en silencio, Albus no sabía qué decirle sin poner a su amigo en un apuro.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Ve al grano, Al, si quieres preguntar algo sólo hazlo- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

Albus maldijo mentalmente, ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Quiero saber si…

Pero en ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando ver a una chica castaña, alta y bastante guapa, que hizo a Albus sentir extraño.

-¿Adivina quién llegó Rosie?- dijo la chica.

Acto seguido, ambas pegaron un grito de felicidad y corrieron a abrazarse con fuerza.

-Volvieron a transferir a papá a Londres, ¡esta vez me quedo!

-¡Me alegro tanto! ¡Estás lindísima!

-¡Te extrañé muchísimo!

-¡Tu última carta me encantó!

Dijeron cosas por el estilo todo el tiempo. Cuando se separaron (lo que a Albus le pareció media hora) tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hola, Potter- dijo la chica casi con indiferencia a Albus.

-Gusto en verte, Kate- dijo Albus sin saber qué tono de voz usar y lo único que logró salir de su boca sonó como si se hubiera atragantado con algo.

Como ninguna de las dos le hacía caso y se habían puesto a parlotear, optó por mejor irse.

Mientras cruzaba el pasillo hasta llegar a su compartimiento, el aliento le faltaba y sentía su corazón acelerado.

-¿Y Rose?- preguntó Sanders asomando la cabeza cuando lo vio pasar.

-No creo que quiera hablar contigo ahora- dijo Albus con una sonrisa maliciosa por dentro ante la mirada confusa del Hufflepuff, que sólo volvió a entrar a su compartimiento.

Con desgana, Albus caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con un estresado Scorpius.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó en cuanto lo vio aparecer- estás rojo- agregó con suspicacia.

-No pude hablar con Rose- dijo ignorando su comentario, logrando que su amigo lo olvidara por un momento.

Scorpius se sentó derrotado en su asiento, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Lo resolveremos, ya verás- dijo el pelinegro luego de mucho rato en silencio, no soportaba más ver a su amigo así-. Quizás no sea cosa tuya y estamos exagerando.

Scorpius lo miró por un momento, creyendo que quizás sí estaba siendo muy egoísta.

-Por suerte Kate ha vuelto, estará más tranquila.

-¿Kate?- preguntó el rubio perplejo-¿la amiga de Rose que se marchó hace más de un año el extranjero?

-Sí…

-¿La que estaba enamorada de ti y te armó un numerito en la sala común frente a todos diciendo que te amaba y no hiciste más que irte corriendo?

-Sí ¬¬

-¿La que según tú era fea y patosa?...

Albus estaba llegando a su límite, sabía que Scorpius sólo lo estaba molestando, pero aún así le habría gustado no haber recordado todo eso.

-Es diferente… ahora es… bueno, diferente…

Scorpius prefirió callarse y seguir en sus cosas, sabía que cuando Al ponía su mirada perdida, era mejor dejarlo en paz, podía llegar a tener un genio de los mil demonios.

Pensaba que si su amigo había regresado tan afectado, había sido porque la dicha amiga de Rose de verdad había cambiado mucho. No tenía muchos recuerdos de ella, por lo general observaba a la pelirroja.

El resto del camino no hablaron mucho, al llegar a la estación caminaron en silencio hasta el carruaje que compartieron con Lily, quien estaba muy animada, pero al parecer captó el mensaje de que nadie más que ella quería hablar en el camino.

Una vez en el colegio, Scorpius acompañó a ambos a su sala común con la esperanza de ver a Rose, pero habría preferido no hacerlo, pues esta hablaba muy animadamente con un chico y una chica a quien supo identificar como Kate.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Rose como siempre, parecía que todos los síntomas de los que Albus había hablado se habían ido como por arte de magia.

La pelirroja abrazó a Scorpius, haciendo que éste se sintiera en el cielo una vez más, actuaba como era lo normal en ella.

Rubio y pelinegro se miraron confusos, Lily estaba perpleja y Kate la miró raro.

Una vez que estuvieron en su habitación, Kate comenzó a interrogarla:

-Sé que perdimos un poco de comunicación- comenzó haciéndose la ofendida- pero si te llevas bien ahora con Malfoy pudiste al menos enviarme un memorándum, ¿no crees?

Rose soltó todo el aire contenido en su boca y se tiró en la cama de su amiga mientras esta desempacaba.

-Comenzamos a hablarnos hace poco más de un mes, nada importante, pero ahora hago un plan para vengarme- dijo ceñuda.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó la castaña sobresaltada y tirando al suelo su túnica recién planchada. Si tenía que defender a Rose, lo haría con gusto.

-Supongo que es hora de que te diga- respondió Rose con tono derrotado-. ¿Recuerdas que a veces me reprochabas en las noches que me ponía a escribir cartas?

-¡¿No me digas que Malfoy es tu "amigo secreto"?- exclamó con sorpresa.

Rose la miró aún más sorprendida.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡Oh, vamos!- dijo Kate divertida- ¿esperabas que no me diera cuenta que aún te carteabas con quien nunca conociste? No soy tonta, ¿sabes?- terminó en un tono sabiondo.

Si Rose no estuviera segura de que era mentira, creería que Kate era su hermana perdida, pues a veces se parecía mucho a Hermione.

Viendo el guardar su secreto como un caso perdido, no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo, desde las primeras cartas que se enviaron hasta que descubrió gracias a Lily lo que estaba pasando, obviando el hecho de que comenzaba a enamorarse de él. Cuando terminó, su amiga estaba pasmada.

-Esto amerita un buen plan de venganza- dijo poniendo su cara sicótica, a Rose seguía dándole miedo.

-Ya tengo todo planeado, me he hecho una buena actriz desde que te marchaste- respondió orgullosa de sí misma-. Lo mejor es que ahora puedes distraer a mi primo para que no sospeche nada, ¡oh, adoro que estés de regreso!- terminó abrazándola de nuevo con cariño-. Tienes que contarme cómo estuvo todo en Francia.

Ese día durmieron hasta muy tarde, hablando de todo lo que habían vivido todo ese tiempo separadas, cayendo agotadas en la cama de Kate.

-¿Qué hace Rose con ese…?- Scorpius no pudo aguantar las ganas de preguntar cuando vio a la que le gustaría que fuera su chica, sentada con el sujeto de Hufflepuff de la noche anterior.

-No lo…- Abus tampoco completó su frase, pues un cálido perfume golpeó sus fosas nasales cuando Kate pasó a su lado ¿era su imaginación o nunca había estado tan hermosa? Ya no vestía kilos de ropa innecesaria, estaba perfectamente peinada y sólo llevaba un poco de brillo en sus pequeños labios rojizos. Lo que más le dolía era que lo ignoraba.

El desayuno de estos dos consistió en miradas enfurruñadas al otro lado de la mesa y un estómago vacío, pues estaban demasiado afectados como para comer.

-Mejor vamos a clase- sugirió Scorpius viendo que su intento por atraer telepáticamente a Rose no surtía efecto.

El pelinegro lo siguió de mala gana hasta el aula de Transformaciones, pero no entraron, comunicándose sólo con miradas, idearon un plan para hacer que las chicas se sentaran junto a ellos. Cuando ellas llegaron sólo había un lugar vacío al lado de Scorpius y uno al lado de Albus.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntó el rubio casualmente mientras transformaba un sapo en una blanca lechuza.

-Normales- contestó la pelirroja dedicándole una gran sonrisa- ¿cómo te fue en casa de tus abuelos?

-Aburrido- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando vio que el chico de Hufflepuff estaba al otro lado del salón y le guiñaba un ojo a Rose, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Así que… ¿te gusta?- preguntó el rubio señalando dolorosamente al castaño.

Rose sonrió tontamente.

-La verdad es que descubrí algo- dijo alegremente-. ¡Me he estado carteando con él todo este tiempo y no lo sabía!

Si todo hubiera estado en silencio completamente se habría escuchado como los pedazos del pobre corazón de nuestro protagonista se rompían en pedacitos.

**¿He mencionado ya que lamento la tardanza? De verdad, nunca ha sido mi intención dejarlas esperar tanto, este semestre es una verdadera locura académica! No prometo cuándo subiré el siguiente, pero les seguro que habrá mucha más acción. **

**Mil besos por toda su paciencia. **

**Los/las quiero!**

**Nos leemos!**


	7. Mentiras

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

Dedicado al amor, que debería ser sólo eso, no malos tratos ni planes macabros para hacer de este un mundo peor, sino amor…

**Mentiras.**

-¿Scorp?

-…

-¿Scorp?

-…

-¡Scorpius Malfoy!

A ese último grito del menor de los Potter, Scorpius reaccionó al fin. Eran los últimos en el aula de transformaciones, el rubio seguía en shock. Albus dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó al lado de su amigo en el lugar que minutos antes había sido ocupado por Rose.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupado.

Los ojos de Scorpius sólo mostraban tanto dolor y arrepentimiento en ese momento, que a Albus no le sorprendería si se echara a llorar allí mismo.

-Tengo que ir a clases- fue la única respuesta del rubio, con una voz vacía y profunda.

Y así sin más, se fue con la cabeza gacha hasta su siguiente clase, dejando a Albus confundido e impotente.

El resto del día todo fue mal para nuestro rubio protagonista, todos los profesores le llamaban la atención (lo cual nunca sucedía) por no atender, las gafas se le había caído varias veces producto de mucho tropezones y las tenía que arreglar con magia, no había hecho una tarea de pociones que era para las vacaciones (afortunadamente el viejo profesor Slughorn le tenía aprecio y le dejó entregarla la siguiente clase), Albus se la pasaba enfurruñado por toda la atención que Kate Williams atraía en el sector masculino y para colmo de males, Rose se la pasaba del brazo del estúpido de Mark Sanders, que la trataba como si fuera un trofeo.

Por lo menos ya había terminado el día, podría irse a tumbar en su cama en el dormitorio y olvidarse de todo hasta el día siguiente; lo único que tenía que hacer en ese momento era ir por un libro a la biblioteca, no quería fallarle a su anciano profesor de pociones. Así que con la misma cara de zombie que se cargaba desde esa mañana, fue hacia la sección de pociones, donde, para su suerte, estaba Rose intentando alcanzar un libro, de nuevo. Esa visión le trajo el recuerdo de cuando comenzaron a ser amigos; no sabía si salir corriendo o ir a ayudarle, así que mejor optó por la última.

-Gracias- dijo Rose con esa sonrisa encantadora que le parecía un oasis en un desierto, quizás fue por eso que comenzó a sentirse peor.

-No fue nada- contestó el rubio forzando una sonrisa, como sintió que la pelirroja lo examinaba con la mirada, comenzó a buscar su libro lo más rápido posible para ya marcharse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Rose inocentemente poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Perfecto- contestó Scorpius tragando saliva. Tomó el primer libro que encontró y dijo:- Me tengo que ir.

Y él y su corazón roto salieron tan rápido como entraron.

Lo que no sabía era que su corazón no era el único que estaba hecho añicos en ese lugar.

Una vez que se marchó, Rose se sentó en el suelo recargando la espalda en los estantes repletos de los polvorientos libros y se sintió culpable. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos de sorprendente color gris, llenos de dolor. Sintió lástima por un momento, pero se levantó con firmeza y siguió en su resolución de hacerlo sufrir tanto como él la hizo sufrir a ella.

Era ya hora de la cena, pero Scorpius no se había percatado de eso, había estado por horas en el intenso frío de los jardines, donde aún se mantenía una capa ligera de nieve. Le habría gustado que Rose llegara y le dijera que todo era una pesadilla.

-¡Hey, Scorpius!- le gritaron a lo lejos tres voces, que pudo reconocer como sus compañeros de cuarto, confirmó sus sospechas cuando los vio caminando hacia él con sus bufandas de Ravenclaw al viento.

-Hola, chicos- contestó el rubio intentando parecer normal- ¿Qué pasa?

-Estábamos en el entrenamiento y ya es hora de cenar, te vimos aquí solo y decidimos arrastrarte a comer algo- dijo Kevin, un chico de cabello negro con dientes que le daban aspecto de ratón.

-Gracias, pero…

Alguien de ellos lo tomó por la fuerza del brazo y lo llevó con ellos.

-Será genial tener una cena sólo de chicos Raven, ¿no creen?

Scorpius sólo negó con la cabeza y se dejó llevar, sin ser realmente consciente de que se movía. Sólo escuchaba las voces de sus amigos charlando animadamente.

Al entrar al Gran comedor no quiso ni siquiera voltear a la mesa de los leones, pues sabía que su familia adoptiva estaría preocupada si veían su rostro demacrado, por lo que decidió sentarse de espaldas a ellos.

Observó a sus compañeros por un instante, allí estaba Kevin, el más leal de los cuatro, un verdadero ratón de biblioteca; a su lado estaba Michael, un sujeto de cabello castaño y una gran sonrisa que traía locas a muchas chicas; al lado de Scorpius estaba Allan, en capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, era bastante guapo a opinión de muchas chicas, incluso era el único de sexto de la casa de las águilas que tenía novia, la cual se acababa de acercar a ellos.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Katrina alegremente, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su malhumorado novio, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Hola- saludaron los otros.

-¿Y a ti qué te sucede?- preguntó Katrina tomando a Allan de la mano.

-El equipo está incompleto, el idiota de Matthews renunció- gruñó.

Scorpius lo miró sorprendido, había muy pocas cosas que molestaran a Allan, ahora sabía que el quidditch era una de ellas.

-¿No hay nadie más disponible?- preguntó Scorpius al aire.

Allan rió.

-El problema con los Raven es que les importa demasiado el estudio y el quidditch como en tercer plano, es por eso que nunca hemos ganado.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato analizando la información. De pronto todos miraron al rubio.

-Es perfecto- dijo Kevin.

-Ideal- siguió Michael.

-Bienvenido al equipo Scorp- dijo Allan alegremente.

El rubio lo miró confundido.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó este dejando en la mesa el vaso con jugo que había estado a punto de tomar.

Todos lo miraron expectantes.

-Somos los únicos en toda la maldita casa que se interesan por el quidditch, sé que lo practicas con esos Potter, de verdad te necesitamos.

El rubio les dirigió una mirada sin saber que decir, sentía que no podía fallarles a esas caras de sufrimiento que tenía enfrente.

-Y… ¿Cuándo entrenamos?- preguntó simplemente. Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que tenía dos pasiones que nadie (excepto Albus) conocía: Rose y el Quidditch.

Los otros se emocionaron tanto que los profesores tuvieron que ir a callarlos.

Más tarde en su habitación, Scorpius miró su rostro empapado en el espejo, las gotitas de agua resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente y su cuello hasta perderse en la camisa.

Ya no se reconocía, a pesar de haber visto esos mismos ojos grises, su pálida piel y su cabello rubio desde que tenía memoria, sabía que no era el mismo.

Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Rose esa misma mañana, que ahora le parecía tan lejana…

_Intentó recuperarse rápido de su sorpresa para que la pelirroja no sospechara, y con una sonrisa muy creíble, dijo:_

_ -No me habías contado sobre eso. _

_Rose se sonrojó y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa. _

_ -¿Recuerdas el juego de Cartas por San Valentín que nos obligaron a jugar en primer año?_

_Scorpius sintió, por dentro estaba temeroso. _

_ -Yo nunca conocí a mi amigo- su voz era cada vez más baja, con lo que Scorpius se vio obligado a acercarse más, intentando no pensar en lo bien que olía la chica-Aún hoy nos seguimos escribiendo. _

_ -¿Y crees que Sanders es tu… "amigo secreto"?_

_ -Exacto. _

_Además de estar en shock, sentía que le hervía la sangre. _

_ -¿Y por qué lo crees?- preguntó cínicamente._

_ -¿Por qué no habría de serlo?- preguntó ella emocionada- es lindo, poético, todo un romántico. Deberías ver las hermosas palabras que me ha dedicado…_

_ -¿Conservas las cartas?- preguntó quizás un poco rápido, pero más esperanzado que en ninguna otra ocasión. _

_Rose lo miró con la mirada en las nubes. _

_ -Cada una de ellas- dijo en un suspiro. _

_Un sentimiento entre alegría y decepción se formó dentro de Scorpius. _

_ -Pero no estás… enamorada de él ¿o sí?- preguntó con voz ahogada. _

_ -¿Por qué no?- dijo ella de regreso-. Es la primer persona sincera que he conocido…_

_En ese momento sonó la campana. _

Scorpius estaba inclinado en el lavabo, intentando recomponerse de las emociones del día. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y decidió que lo mejor era darse un buen baño. Lentamente se quitó la ropa, el cuerpo le parecía pesado, no quería moverse, pero entrar en la ducha caliente le ayudó a relajarse un poco. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, hasta que los aporreos en la puerta le indicaron que sus demás compañeros necesitaban usar el baño también.

Así que antes de dormir, pensaba que quizás y sólo quizás, mañana podría ser un día mejor.

Al otro lado del castillo, una pelirroja y una castaña hablaban en susurros en la cama de la última, intentando que sus compañeras no las escucharan con el hechizo silenciador que pusieron sobre las cortinas.

-¿Y entonces…?- preguntó Kate luego de tanto misterio.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan- contestó Rose sin saber si sentirse orgullosa o culpable.

-Excelente- apoyó Kate, pero al ver la mirada de su amiga, agregó- ¿todo bien?

Rose suspiró cansinamente.

-Sí, yo…- lo pensó un momento, con las palabras de Lily taladrándole la cabeza _Scorpius Malfoy es tu "amigo por correspondencia" y él lo sabía todo este tiempo-. _Seguiré hasta el final con esto- terminó decidida-. Es sólo que ya no soporto a Sanders, el hechizo que le aplicamos no le quita lo idiota.

Kate rió.

-Es lo que sucede con los hombres, son todos unos tontos.

Rose la miró riendo.

-Y se lo estás echando en cara a Albus, ¿cierto?

La castaña puso una mirada de fingida inocencia.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí?- preguntó indignada, haciendo que las dos rieran. 

**Hola!**

**Este cap es para agradecerles sus maravillosos comentarios del capítulo pasado. Me habría gustado responderlos, pero he estado muy ocupada. Quizás no suba nada dentro de un rato, así que les dejo una probadita del daño que esos dos se están haciendo sin saberlo en realidad ufff amor, amor…**

**De verdad les agradezco todo su apoyo. **

**Mil besos y **

**Nos leemos!**


	8. Tres acontecimientos que marcaron a Scor

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Tres acontecimientos que marcaron a Scorpius Malfoy.**

¿Quién habría dicho que el simple hecho de dejar de usar un aparato sería la gran diferencia para muchos? Scorpius sin duda no lo habría dicho, pero ahora que estaba atrapado con alguien en un armario, escapando de unas locas desquiciadas obsesionadas con los jugadores de quidditch, pensaba todo lo contrario.

Su respiración era agitada, al igual que la de su compañera. Rose estaba confusa y algo irritada, corrección, muy irritada.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó la pelirroja acomodándose la ropa por los acontecimientos pasados (un beso apasionado y un jalón directo al armario).

-No lo sé, así ha sido todo el día- contestó el rubio también molesto por la actitud de Rose, quien no dejaba de taladrarlo con la mirada.

-¿Y tenías que arrastrarme contigo?- cuestionó la pelirroja, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué estaba tan molesta. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, estaba demasiado cerca del rubio y eso no era bueno para su salud mental, menos si lo único que podía ver eran sus hermosos ojos grises hipnotizantes. Aún podía sentir los labios cálidos y suaves del chico sobre los suyos.

-No escuché que te quejaras mientras me besabas, ¿o sí?

Rose lo miró fúrica.

-Para comenzar, fuiste tú quien me besó. Además ya voy tarde, tengo una cita con Marck- dijo con el tono más venenoso que pudo.

Scorpius se puso más pálido de lo normal y escupió:

-No me gusta cómo te trata ese sujeto.

-Cómo me trata es asunto mío, Malfoy- contestó Rose a voz en grito.

Scorpius no dijo una palabra más y salió dando un portazo. Ese sería el tercer acontecimiento, sin medir las consecuencias. Como ven, parece que el relato no está en orden, pero ya se arreglará conforme la lectura avance.

Y mientras caminaba por el pasillo con el eco de los gritos de sus nuevas fans, pensaba en cómo había cambiado su vida en tan sólo unas semanas.

La noticia de que el nerd-amigo-de-los-Potter-Malfoy iba a jugar al quidditch en el equipo de Ravenclaw como golpeador, había explotado como bomba al día siguiente de… el suceso…

_Scorpius se había levantado echo polvo luego del acontecimiento del día anterior con Rose y el sujeto de Hufflepuff (como él lo llamaba); pero al menos había algo que le permitía sonreír. Mientras se desperezaba tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche para evitar tropezar y se las puso, siendo su escoba a los pies de su cama lo primero que vería, recordando cómo la noche anterior la había sacado del baúl. Estuvo allí un rato, intentando aplazar el momento de levantarse, pero al final la responsabilidad pudo más y comenzó a despertar a sus amigos para ir a desayunar. _

_ -Comenzaremos el entrenamiento la semana que viene- iba diciendo el capitán emocionado cuando iban al comedor. _

_Katrina le dirigió una mirada de lástima a Scorpius, al ver su desconcierto, ella explicó en voz baja:_

_ -Es muy duro con los nuevos, vas a querer ahorcarlo- terminó con una risita. _

_Scorpius tragó saliva. _

_Había poca gente en el comedor, entre ellas Rose, pero él seguía confundido por su última charla y no quería entristecerse más, así que se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de los leones de nuevo. _

_Los chicos de Ravenclaw se sentaron a sus anchas a la mesa, hablando muy animados del ingreso de rubio al equipo, comentando tácticas y dándole consejos. _

_ -¿Qué hay, chicos?- saludó Albus Potter sentándose al lado de su amigo como si fuera la mesa de su casa. _

_ -Hola,Al- saludaron los demás muy animados. _

_ -Scorpius entró al equipo de Ravenclaw- soltó Kevin sin poder contenerse. _

_Albus se quedó serio, con el panecillo suspendido a unos centímetros de su boca; el ambiente se tensó. _

_ -¡Felicidades, hermano!- gritó Albus soltando su comida, que fue a dar al plato de una divertida Katrina, y abrazando (ahogando) a su amigo._

_ -No creas que Gryffindor se los pondrá fácil en el próximo partido- aseguró Albus retándolos en broma. _

_ -No esperaba menos- contestó Scorpius sonriendo. _

_ -Después de todo, el siguiente es contra Hufflepuff- dijo Michael. _

_Albus reparó en que Scorpius se ponía pálido, decidió que hablaría con él luego, no quería arruinarle la mañana._

_Justo cuando tiempo después se levantaban de la mesa, una lechuza de apariencia cansina se detuvo frente a Scorpius y lo miró hasta que éste le hubo quitado el pequeño paquete que llevaba atado a la pata. El rubio le dejó las sobras de su almuerzo y leyó el mensaje que iba con el paquete: _

"Querido primito

Me he emocionado mucho la carta que me enviaste ayer por la noche, enseguida me fui a conseguir esto que te envío, sé que te servirán en el partido y para conquistar unas cuantas chicas (no puedes verme, pero te guiñé el ojo). Me muero de ganas de verte jugar.

Besos,

Sophie.

_ -¿Qué es?- preguntó Albus. _

_ -No lo sé- contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de sus amigos- lo abriré más tarde- y con eso último, lo metió en su mochila. _

_10 horas más tarde… _

_Cuchicheos, risitas tontas, gritos, chicas ruborizadas (y uno que otro chico), fue todo lo que Scorpius vio y escuchó luego de usar el regalo de su prima al día siguiente. Habían resultado ser unos lentes de contacto mágicos, te los ponías y se disolvían en la retina para darte una vista 20/20 durante tres meses, además eran bastante cómodos. _

_Ya no era el nerd-amigo- de- los- Potter-Malfoy, ahora era el chico más codiciado de toda la escuela. Sin esas horribles gafas cubriéndole toda la cara, las chicas se habían enamorado de sus hermosos ojos y su rostro masculino lleno de sinceridad. _

_Rose observaba todo desde un plano a distancia, pero por dentro de ella, todo se deshacía. Se sentía rechazada, usada. _

_Ese fue el primer acontecimiento que marcaría a Scorpius Malfoy de ahora en adelante, pero aún hay más. _

Eran ya mediados de enero, pero cuando Scorpius salió al frío campo de quidditch para su entrenamiento, el clima se seguía viendo grisáceo, como amenazando tormenta de nieve, justo como se sentía el rubio en ese momento, recordando lo que acababa de suceder hace tan sólo unos minutos:

_Estaba harto de ver a Albus babear por la mejor amiga de Rose mientras que ésta como siempre estaba rodeada de chicos y la pelirroja del brazo de su nuevo "amigo" Marck. _

_No había hablado mucho con Rose desde hace tiempo, se sentía extraño junto con ella luego de lo que había pasado en clase de Transformaciones, incluso a veces la evitaba. Lo bueno de todo eso fue que comenzó a llevarse mejor con sus compañeros de casa. _

_El panorama le recordaba mucho a la última vez que había estado con Rose a solas… ¡Cómo la extrañaba! Por más que se lo quisiera negar, por más que la quisiera olvidar, estaba enamorado de ella y no podía hacer nada al respecto. _

_Habían pasado ya dos semanas sin que se dirigieran más que un hola, y en verdad extrañaba ver ese rostro lleno de vida dirigirle una sonrisa con sus perlados dientes al viento y su cabellera pelirroja enmarcando su lindo rostro de porcelana. _

_ -¿Qué hace el jugador estrella aquí afuera? Podría congelarse y sus fans morirían de angustia…- dijo una voz sarcásticamente burlona atrás de él, que tenía la mirada clavada en el lago hasta hace unos segundos. _

_ -Hola, Rosie- saludó él con una sonrisa sincera. _

_La pelirroja se acercó más y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para darle algo de calor, puesto que estaba temblando, al chico no se le había ocurrido traer un abrigo. _

_Al sentir el calor corporal de Rose activó sus sentidos, y en cuanto olió su maravilloso perfume, se sintió atontado de nuevo. _

_ -Vamos al castillo, ¿quieres?- le dijo la chica en voz suave tomándolo de la mano. _

"_¿Qué me sucede?" pensaba ella, pero eso se sentía bien, correcto, porque aunque no lo quería admitir, seguía enamorada de él. _

_El chico la siguió hasta un vestíbulo vacío del primer piso, donde consideraron que podían hablar con tranquilidad. Rose se sentía un poco cohibida. Antes lo había considerado guapo, pero ahora no tenía palabras, con sus lindos ojos a la vista, su fuerte cuerpo caminando a su lado con su mano tomando la suya y su varonil voz hablándole, en definitiva podía acostumbrarse a eso. _

_Corrieron un tapiz y entraron al pasillo, iluminado sólo un poco por la luz de las antorchas, dando un aspecto cálido. Así fue cuando Rose lo pudo ver bien, llevaba puesto unos jeans viejos y un suéter delgado color verde, que hacía resaltar sus rasgos. La miraba tan fijamente que la hizo sonrojar. _

_ -No es que me queje, pero ¿a qué se debe todo esto?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo. _

_ -No lo sé - contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros. _

_ -Claro, ahora que tu amiga regreso te has olvidado de mí- dijo él haciendo puchero, Rose lo consideró adorable. _

_ -No es eso- contestó ella acariciándole una helada mejilla, estaban muy cerca, podían sentir el calor del otro en ellos y el latir desbocado de sus corazones. _

_ -¿Entonces?- preguntó él poniéndole una mano en la cintura. Comenzaba a tener una especie de deja vu. _

_ -Supongo que cada uno está ocupado en sus asuntos, ¿no es así?_

_El rubio no le contestó, sólo se encogió de hombros mirándola con maravilla, concentrándose en sus hermosos ojos castaños, que eran como lagunas de perdición, hermosas lagunas de perdición. _

_Y aunque a Scorpius le dolía en el alma estar así con ella, sabía que quizás sería su única oportunidad de probar un poco de la felicidad que podría nunca tener, así que se acercó lentamente al rostro de la pelirroja, sorprendiéndose de que ella se acercara primero y atrapara sus labios entre los suyos. _

_Por la intensidad del beso, ambos supieron que era algo que deseaban desde hace mucho, Scorpius la abrazaba con todo su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda y sus brazos, mientras que Rose saboreaba cada espacio de sus labios y con las yemas de sus dedos le causaba un ligero y placentero escalofrío. Los labios de Scorpius no sabían a nada que hubiera probado antes, una mezcla de fruta tropical y chocolate; Scorpius simplemente supo, con ese choque electrizante de labios, que se había hecho adicta a ella con tan sólo ese beso que comenzaba a cobrar intensidad cuando chocaron contra la pared. _

_Scorpius comenzó a escuchar gritos lejanos y pasos apresurados que tomaban fuerza conforme se acercaban, en acto reflejo, tomó a Rose de la mano y la condujo hasta el primero armario que encontró. _

_Y sí, ese fue el segundo suceso que marcó a Scorpius Malfoy ¿qué seguirá después?_

Querido _Merlín:_

Hoy discutí con un amigo, ciertamente no me gusta que me usen de juguete, tú eres el único que me entiende.

¡Me encantaría conocerte en persona!

¿Podrías considerarlo? Después de todo, falta poco para San Valentín…

Con amor_, Morgana_.

"Mierda" fue todo lo que pensó Scorpius al regresar a su habitación y encontrar la carta sobre su cama.

Hola!

Ya extrañaba escribir un cap! xD

Espero les haya gustado, quedó un poco raro, pero quería probar. La situación se complica, Rose no quiere ver a Scorpius, pero Morgana quiere ver a Merlín, ¿qué pasará?

Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, si me dejan review en este espero subir más rápido xD además vamos! Es mi cumple mañana, me lo merezco! O bueno…. Eso creo hehe

Mil besos a todos!

Nos leemos!


	9. Día de primos

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

Lo sé, lo sé! Me he tardado demasiado de nuevo, pero si me matan ahora no van a saber qué ocurrirá después, así que mejor guarden esos _avadas_ xD. Si tienen dudas, en el capítulo seis hay un resumen y al final Albus explica mejor.

**Día de primos.**

No había hablado al menos en una semana. Se había encerrado tanto en sí mismo que la vida que comenzaba a tomar dirección se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos. Sólo se dedicaba a entrenar y entrenar, horas extras si era necesario. Sus amigos estaban preocupados y los profesores extrañados.

Sentía el alma desgarrada en mil pedazos. Ya estaba cansado de seguir sufriendo, daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo y decirle a Rose la verdad antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Rose tampoco estaba en sus cabales últimamente. Por primera vez en muchos años había llorado en su cama hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, nada la consolaba, no después de leer la respuesta a su última carta:

_Siento lo de tu amigo, pero ¿quieres arriesgarte?_

_Merlín. _

Quería dejar de sentir lo que sentía, decirle que sabía la verdad sobre su juego de cartas, refugiarse en sus brazos y saborear sus labios una vez más, aunque fuera sólo una vez más…

Albus observaba todo desde un tercer plano, no sabía si intervenir o no. Una noche, harto del silencio, bajó a la sala común de los leones, desierta, pues todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas.

Estaba preocupado por Rose, no iba a negarlo. Ella era su pequeña, siempre habían tenido una conexión muy grande que muchos no comprendían y otros envidiaban; ambos se entendían, se aceptaban y compartían mucho más que el apellido y unos cuantos rasgos. Verla pálida y sin vida como estaba desde hace días le partía el corazón.

Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, su mejor amiga (Kate) lo traía vuelto loco. Admitía que había sido un cretino con ella hace unos años, pero era porque se sentía acosado y no quería nada con ella. Ahora que había regresado se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

Se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, con sus sorprendentes ojos verdes observando el fuego que acababa de hacer aparecer. Sus manos apoyadas en su barbilla en un claro signo de reflexión. Vestía una delgada y vieja playera blanca que marcaba los músculos de su abdomen, no por nada era de los más populares con las mujeres.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero su cuerpo estaba entumido por el frío, no quería ni podía moverse. Sintió un tacto familiar tomar su mano, transmitiéndole calor.

Y allí estaba Rose, mirándolo preocupada a los ojos, enfundada en su infantil pijama de hadas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su primo y se abrazó a él. Escuchar los latidos de su corazón siempre la tranquilizaban, sus brazos alrededor de ella le daban la paz que necesitaba. Cuando estaban juntos, se sentían en casa.

-Te quiero, Al- dijo la pelirroja con la voz tomada, pero sincera.

-Y yo a ti pequeña- contestó el otro de igual manera.

Aunque no dejaba de estar preocupado, sabía que lo más que podía hacer en ese momento era darle todo su amor, para que supiera que no estaba sola.

**Rose/Scorpius**

-¿Vienen a jugar?- preguntó James a Rose y Albus.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Acababan casi de llegar al comedor para el desayuno. Como era sábado no había muchos despiertos y querían aprovechar la soledad.

Todos los Weasleys y Potters salieron del comedor con la esperanza de ganar el campo antes de que algún equipo quisiera entrenar. Albus los observaba con la mirada perdida. Lily estaba entre ellos, hablando animadamente con Molly, no entendía cómo era que había estado tan feliz desde que regresaron de vacaciones, se hablaba con Rose y eso había sido algo que hasta el momento consideraba imposible…

Un perfume femenino llegó hasta él, uno que conocía muy bien pero que desgraciadamente no tenía el placer de oler a menudo, y eso lo hizo sentir mal.

-Ya vuelvo, Rosie. Dame un minuto- logró decir antes de que Kate pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para hablar con Rose.

El pelinegro se levantó sin ver a la castaña y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Scorpius estaba acabando de desayunar. Tenía la misma cara de zombie desde hace días y no le había podido decir por qué.

-Hola, hermano- saludó Albus como si nada.

-Hola- contestó Scorpius con voz ausente. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del comedor, pero en realidad no observaba nada en particular.

Albus echó una ojeada a la mesa de Gryffindor y, cuando se dio cuenta de que su prima o su amiga no lo veían, se volvió con seriedad a su mejor amigo:

-Hace días que quería hablar contigo.

Scorpius hizo un esfuerzo para ver a su amigo a la cara.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

Albus lo miró fijamente, intentando leer los pensamientos de su amigo, sin éxito, pues su expresión era inmutable.

-¿Qué sucedió con Rose?- preguntó Albus con seriedad.

Scorpius sintió rabia recorrer su ser. Sabía que no estaba molesto con Albus, sino con él mismo.

-No todo es mi culpa, ¿sabes? Daría lo que fuera por regresar al maldito primer año y dejar de escribir esas puñeteras cartas de una vez.

Dicho eso, salió del comedor hecho una furia.

¿A dónde de iba a dirigir? Él lo sabía, aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo, estar en la biblioteca se había convertido en un refugio cuando no estaba entrenando y de cierta manera le hacía sentir que nada malo estaba sucediendo.

Cuando Albus iba camino a la mesa de Gryffindor, actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido y se sentó frente a Rose, que le decía a Kate que ese día la pasaría con Albus. La castaña hizo una seña afirmativa y se fue a sentar con sus nuevos amigos.

Los primos comieron en silencio y después salieron a los jardines por un paseo, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Muchos los habían criticado alguna vez (incluida su familia) por parecer una típica pareja de adolescentes hormonales por el simple hecho de tomarse de las manos. A ellos no les importaba, pues sabían que era algo más instintivo entrelazar sus dedos, ya que cuando eran pequeños e iban por la calle, sus padres siempre les decían que no se soltaran. En cuarto año habían salido rumores de que salían juntos a espaldas de sus familias. A ellos simplemente les daba risa. Las demás personas nunca iban a entender el grado de cariño que los unía desde su nacimiento.

Mientras caminaban, Rose se aferraba al brazo de su primo.

Llegaron al haya que estaba cerca del lago, uno de sus lugares favoritos. Rose se sentó en las piernas de Albus y se abrazó a él con fuerza. El pelinegro la envolvió en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la coronilla cuando comenzó a escuchar sollozos.

Rose no podía parar. Tenía muchísimos sentimientos acumulados que sólo Albus le podía ayudar a sanar.

Cuando el llanto cesó, se quedaron mucho tiempo sin decir nada. Albus le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello.

Cuando se miraron a los ojos, a Albus se le encogió el corazón. Su prima tenía las mejillas rojas y húmedas, los ojos hinchados y destilando dolor.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin soltarse de las manos. Albus le dio un ligero apretón para alentarla a hablar, como sabía que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Estoy enamorada de él- soltó de pronto. Albus no se esperaba algo así.

La miró pasmado.

-No entiendo, Rosie- dijo en un tono paciente.

Rose tomó aire y explicó:

-Me enamoré hace tiempo de alguien a quien no conocía, sin saber que siempre estuvo frente a mí. Mi amigo secreto del estúpido juego de cartas. El día en que se supone nos conoceríamos no lo hicimos, fue su idea que sólo nos carteáramos, pasó el tiempo y me di cuenta de que era Scorpius, gracias a un chisme. Resultó que lo único que había hecho todo el tiempo era burlarse de mí enfrente de toda la escuela. No debí besarlo.

Albus estaba estupefacto.

-Veamos- dijo cuando recuperó el habla-. Estás enamorada de Scorpius pero dolida porque crees que se burló de ti y lo besaste.

Rose lo miró como disculpándose.

-Sé que es tu amigo, pero…

-Rose- dijo seriamente-. Conozco bien a Scorpius, sé que nunca se burlaría de ti de ninguna manera. Él te respeta mucho y a toda la familia como para eso. Seguramente él no tiene idea.

-¡Me engañó, Albus! Él sabía quién era yo todo el tiempo, casi le entregué mi corazón en esas estúpidas cartas.

Albus sólo podía pensar en cómo se había enterado.

-Y cuando Lily me lo dijo, yo simplemente pensé en cómo vengarme, por eso salí con Marck.

La cabeza de Albus era un rompecabezas que comenzaba a tomar forma. Por eso cuando Rose había salido de la cocina esa vez en la Madriguera estaba tan seria, ¡Lily estaba allí! Y pondría las manos al fuego a que la pequeña canalla había estado escuchando cuando Scorpius le contó todo en las cocinas ¡los espiaba!

-Supongo que ahora queda olvidar todo el asunto y volver con mi vida- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

Albus se puso pálido.

-Deberías hablar con él, no sabes si esto es una confusión.

Rose negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No quiero volver a saber nada de él- fue su respuesta rotunda.

Un momento más de silencio en el que el cerebro de Albus trabajaba a toda velocidad.

-Espera un momento- dijo calmado-. Dijiste que te humilló frente a toda la escuela, ¿cómo es que no me enteré de eso? No había chismes por ningún lado y…

-¡Basta, Al!- exclamó Rose dolida-. No quiero volver a saber nada del tema. Por favor, olvídalo, ¿sí?

Albus sólo suspiró. Su prima era bastante terca y de nada iba a servir intentar hacerla entrar en razón. Lo mejor sería meditarlo todo después por su propia cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede con Kate?- preguntó la pelirroja de repente.

Albus la miró sin saber qué pensar.

-No lo sé, tú deberías saberlo, es tu amiga.

Rose lo miró feo.

-Sólo intento ayudarte, zopenco.

"Y yo a ti, pero mira a lo que llegamos" pensó ofendido.

-Bien, si de verdad quieres saber estoy loco por ella y me arrepiento de haberle hecho lo que le hice en cuarto año ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estás feliz ahora?- terminó enfurruñado.

Rose lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Dale tiempo, la lastimaste demasiado.

Albus suspiró. En definitiva ellos dos tenían más problemas con el amor que toda la familia junta.

En cuanto Albus llegó a su habitación después de la media noche (había estado todo el día con Rose), tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió la historia que llevaba hasta ahora para poder encontrar los pedazos faltantes del rompecabezas.

_Hasta ahora sé que Scorpius está enamorado de Rose y Rose de él. En primer año Rose no quería ver a Scorpius por orden del tío Ron. Cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta de que ella era su amiga secreta siguieron escribiéndose pero Rose no sabía que era Scorpius. Cuando Scorpius no pudo más, me lo dijo y Lily lo escuchó, le fue con el chisme a Rose (alterado, por supuesto, porque Lily está enamorada de Scorpius) y ella buscó venganza. Ambos saben la verdad a medias y no quieren hablar. Y ahora todo es más incómodo que antes porque se besaron. ¿Cómo resolverlo? ¿Podría ser aún peor?_

Al acabar de escribir, Albus suspiró.

Necesitaba ayuda.

**Y eso fue todo por hoy!**

**De verdad lo lamento, pero no tengo inspiración ahora para esta historia, ya estos dos me dan dolor de cabeza… tercos ¬¬**

**Mil besos y bendiciones a ustedes y sus familias!**

**Nos leemos!**


	10. Hogsmeade

No saben cuánto lo siento, nunca quise que sucediera esto con esta historia, pero las ideas no me llegaban y no quería ofrecerles una continuación mediocre. Perdón a todas y todos los que esperaron todo este año para que volviera a actualizar y a aquellos que la leyeron recientemente. Ya tengo todo, así que no tienen que preocuparse por que no actualice pronto, de cualquier manera sólo quedan dos capítulos más. Para que no tengan que releer la historia, les dejo este fragmento del capítulo pasado en el que Albus nos explica la situación:

**En cuanto Albus llegó a su habitación después de la media noche (había estado todo el día con Rose), tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió la historia que llevaba hasta ahora para poder encontrar los pedazos faltantes del rompecabezas.**

_**Hasta ahora sé que Scorpius está enamorado de Rose y Rose de él. En primer año Rose no quería ver a Scorpius por orden del tío Ron. Cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta de que ella era su amiga secreta siguieron escribiéndose pero Rose no sabía que era Scorpius. Cuando Scorpius no pudo más, me lo dijo y Lily lo escuchó, le fue con el chisme a Rose (alterado, por supuesto, porque Lily está enamorada de Scorpius) y ella buscó venganza. Ambos saben la verdad a medias y no quieren hablar. Y ahora todo es más incómodo que antes porque se besaron. ¿Cómo resolverlo? ¿Podría ser aún peor?**_

**Al acabar de escribir, Albus suspiró.**

**Necesitaba ayuda.**

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

Dedicado a las hermanas _Natwizard y __Dominique Jackson_, por sus maravillosos comentarios y su apoyo.

**Hogsmeade.**

La situación había empeorado cada día más. No Scorpius ni Rose se dirigían la palabra por miedo a malinterpretar todo de nuevo y de que el otro descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya no les interesaba fingir, sabían que el otro sabía la verdad, lo que no sabían era que era una verdad a medias que sólo Albus conocía y que intentaba arreglar para no verlos sufrir por un malentendido.

Era marzo, el tan esperado juego de quidditch contra Hufflepuff estaba a punto de dar comienzo y Albus había ido con James y sus primos para ver jugar a Scorpius, que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. No hubo manera de que pudiera hacer ir ni a Rose ni a Lily, pues la última había estado muy rara con Scorpius últimamente (Albus sospechaba que era simple despecho).

Desde las gradas pudo distinguir dos cabelleras castañas y una rubia, que saludaban a Scorpius, quien ya estaba en el aire junto a sus compañeros de equipo y del equipo contrario. Observó que él les devolvía el saludo con un entusiasmo nada usual en él. Cerca de él vio a su propio padre, Harry, no tenía idea de por qué estaba allí.

El partido comenzó, ambos equipos jugaban con fiereza, como si no hubiera un mañana. Nadie había visto un partido tan agresivo entre esas casas tan tranquilas. Scorpius golpeaba tantas veces las bludgers como podía, derribando a veces a los jugadores, estaba especialmente ensañado con Sanders, pero el hecho de que fuera quidditch hacía que nadie lo notara mucho, salvo dos personas entre el público. Fueron las tres horas más intensas para los jugadores de ambos equipos, hasta que Ravenclaw al fin atrapó la snitch, ganando el partido por un pelito.

Después de la típica celebración por parte del equipo en medio del campo de quidditch, Scorpius fue al otro lado, corriendo para acercarse a sus padres y a su más querida prima, Sophie; esta fue corriendo en su encuentro y Scorpius la levantó del suelo para darle un par de giros en el aire, haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Se abrazaron tanto tiempo como les fue posible.

-Apestas ¿sabes?- dijo ésta divertida, lo que la hacía ver aún más bella de lo que ya era, algo que toda la familia admiraba.

Scorpius rió con ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, para después acercarse a sus padres, quienes lo felicitaron con efusividad.

-Nos quedaremos el fin de semana en Hogsmeade, tu madre y yo tenemos unos negocios que atender- informó su padre, Scorpius no pudo dejar de notar que lucía muy cansado, seguramente tenía mucho trabajo en el ministerio-. A Soph le dieron permiso en Beauxbatons de venir a verte, le montó todo un circo a la directora…- los músculos de su cara se contrajeron de tensión al decir eso.

-Aunque cuando mencioné que tenía muchas ganas de visitar la cabaña de Hagrid me dejó libre de inmediato- Scorpius rió con ella y preguntó con emoción:

-Entonces ¿también te quedas?

-¡Tú vienes conmigo!- exclamó ella-. Tengo tantas ganas de conocer Hogsmeade, me has hablado tanto del pueblo que necesito comprobar si es tan maravilloso como me hiciste creer…

-Tienes el permiso de Mcgonagall, hijo- dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. los veremos a ti y a tu prima en las Tres Escobas en dos horas.

-Anda, cielo, de verdad necesitas una ducha- agregó Astoria alegremente.

Scorpius se sonrojó y, más feliz de lo que recordaba, tomó la mano de Sophie y la condujo por todo el campo hasta llegar a los vestidores. Todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido y el lugar estaba casi desierto.

-Este castillo es increíble- comentó Sophie en un perfecto francés.

-Me ducharé rápido para ir a dar una vuelta- respondió Scorpius con una gran sonrisa, en el mismo idioma que ella.

-Nunca me dijiste que hablabas francés- dijo una voz cerca de ellos. Era Albus, que se había quedado cerca del campo para esperar a su amigo y de paso averiguar qué hacía Harry ese día en el colegio, lo segundo no lo había conseguido.

-Al, ella es mi prima, Sophie- presentó Scorpius sin dejar de sonreír, luego se volvió a Albus y se lo presentó en un perfecto tono francés, sin saber por qué.

-Mucho gusto- saludó Albus tendiéndole la mano- Scorpius me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero nunca me dijo que fueras tan bonita.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada furibunda, Albus lo miró alzando la ceja en una forma que dejaba muy clara la situación con Rose y el rubio regresó a su mirada de angustia y desesperación.

-Nunca me dijiste que tu amigo fuera tan guapo, tampoco- dijo Sophie a Scorpius de nuevo en francés para que Albus no entendiera.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y entró en las duchas, dejándolos solos.

-Necesito ir al grano- dijo Albus en voz baja, con apuro, a Sophie-. Sé que me entiendes, así que por favor deja de jugar a la niña extranjera, Soph…

-No me dejaste divertirme más, Al- rió Sophie-. Nos hemos carteado el último mes, creo que sé de qué hablas. Ahora sólo hay que afinar los detalles del plan.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz? Las paredes oyen por aquí.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Albus bufó y asintió. Era chica a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas. Había pasado más de un mes desde que le había escrito contándole la situación, poniéndola al tanto de todo lo que Scorpius no le había dicho por ignorar muchos detalles de la situación que estaba aconteciendo. Él sabía que Sophie estaba al tanto y de esa manera le interesaría ayudar a su primo, así como él quería ayudarlos tanto a él como a Rose.

-Bien, ¿qué tenemos hasta ahora?- preguntó Sophie habando con prisas por si Scorpius salía del vestidor.

-Rose no se habla con él, Lily no le habla a ninguno, Rose dejó a Sanders. Ambos saben la verdad pero no lo hablan, Rose sólo cree que Scorpius la engañó todo el tiempo de mala fe y Scorpius se echa todo en cara sin saber que fue Lily la que le hizo creer todo eso a Rose. Ya no se escriben ni nada.

-Aquí está el asunto- ideó Sophie-. Tal como quedamos, tú obligas a Rose a escribirle una nueva carta al tal Merlín donde le diga que sabe todo, pero que la decepcionó. Yo obligo a Scorpius a escribirle a la tal Morgana toda la historia del niño solitario que no quería perder a su amiga. Ambos las leen y todos felices.

-No creo que una carta lo arregle todo, deben verse cara a cara- contradijo Albus.

-¿Quieres calmarte un poco, Potter? Todo va a salir bien.

-Tú no has estado aquí por meses viéndolos a ambos consumirse en vida. Rose es mi prima, me duele verla así.

-Y yo odio leer todas las cartas depresivas de mi primo- soltó Sophie enojada-. ¿qué te parece esto? Esta tarde a las seis en punto lleva a Rose a Hogsmeade, antes oblígala a escribir esa carta. Te estaré esperando con Scorpius atrás de las Tres Escobas. Los dejamos a ambos solos y se entregarán en persona las dichosas cartas, ¿contento?- exclamó con fiereza al final.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Albus de la misma manera. Se habían acercado el uno al otro sin darse cuenta.

Un carraspeo detrás de ellos los sobresaltó. Al ver a Scorpius se les fue todo el color de la cara, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera escuchado una palabra de su plan.

-Me da gusto que se lleven bien- comentó Scorpius taladrando a Albus con los ojos, al parecer creía que el pelinegro quería algo con su prima, pues la tomó posesivamente de la mano- ¿Te importa si me llevo a mi prima a dar un paseo?

-Toda tuya- contestó Albus un poco atolondrado-. Tengo que buscar a Rose de todos modos.

Sophie le guiño un ojo a Albus y se fue con Scorpius a recorrer los jardines.

-Y ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó Sophie mientras caminaban alrededor del lago.

-Creo que todo empeora cada día más- suspiró él con fastidio-. Rose me odia, soy un gran y reverendo estúpido.

-Por supuesto que sí- confirmó Sophie, Scorpius la miró feo.

-Gracias por tu gran apoyo, amada prima- dijo sarcástico.

-Es de enamorados hacer estupideces- explicó Sophie-. No es culpa de ninguno de los dos. Pero sabes que debiste decirle antes.

-¿En serio?

-Deja el sarcasmo, idiota, sólo trato de ayudarte.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer, sabelotodo?

-Si sigues tratándome de esa manera me regreso a Beauxbatons, te lo aseguro.

-Perdón- se disculpó Scorpius arrepentido-. Es que todo esto me tiene estresadísimo, ya sabes.

-Entonces haz algo al respecto en vez de sólo estar autocompadeciéndote.

-¿Alguna idea?

Sophie fingió pensárselo mucho, para que su primo no sospechara del plan que tenía con Albus. Su rostro se iluminó con una veracidad que habría engañado a cualquiera. Sacó de su bolso dos trozos de pergamino, pluma y tintero y dijo:

-Si todo comenzó por sus cartas, ¿por qué no terminarlo de esa manera?

-Ni lo sueñes- se negó Scorpius rotundamente-. No creo poder…

-Bien, entonces ve hacia ella y dile que estás loco por sus huesitos.

-¿Sólo tengo esas dos opciones?

-Toma el maldito pergamino y comienza a escribir, zopenco. Necesito culminar este asunto antes de irnos.

-¿Irnos?- preguntó Scorpius suspicaz.

-Sí… ya sabes, tus padres y yo… sólo escribe.

Scorpius le hizo caso (aún indeciso), mojó la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir, intentando hilar sus ideas, sorprendido de que las palabras salieran con una fluidez que no había esperado. Cuando terminó, se la guardó en el bolsillo, sin saber si debía enviarla o no.

En la biblioteca del castillo, una chica pelirroja y un chico pelinegro discutían acaloradamente en voz baja.

-No entiendo tu punto, Al- saltó Rose. Albus sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla al borde de las lágrimas-. Ya te dije que me gusta, pero odio lo que me hizo y ¿ahora quieres que sea yo quien tome la iniciativa y le diga lo que siento a pesar de todo?

-¿Es que no entiendes que fue un estúpido malentendido?- insistió Albus-. Sólo hazlo, confía en mí. Si pudieras escribir una última vez a Merlín qué le dirías.

Rose lo fulminó con la mirada, tomó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir con furia.

"Eso fue fácil" pensó Albus. Se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y esperó. El plan marchaba bien hasta ahora, sólo esperaba que Rose no saliera con el corazón más roto.

-No mentías en tus cartas, primito- comentó Sophie mientras caminaban por el hermoso pueblito de Hogsmeade, admirando todo a cada paso.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué papá estaba tan raro?- preguntó Scorpius sin miramientos.

Sophie intentó aludir la pregunta con comentarios sobre el paisaje, pero Scorpius comenzó a ponerse nervioso y ella se vio obligada a contestar.

-Ha estado recibiendo cartas de amenaza de antiguos mortífagos- dijo ella rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- soltó Scorpius débilmente- ¿desde cuándo?

-Unas semanas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Ellos vinieron precisamente para eso y yo, bueno… estoy implicada en el caso, así que… no, se supone que hablaremos de eso en la noche- se interrumpió a ella misma abruptamente-. Sigamos paseando ¿quieres?, ya casi son las seis.

Scorpius estaba más confundido que nunca, pero decidió no preguntar más.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Scorpius una vez que se sentaron cerca de un árbol detrás de las Tres Escobas.

Sophie no le contestó, sólo observó su reloj, que marcaba las seis en punto de la tarde.

-Espera aquí, ya regreso- comentó ella alegremente, se levantó y se fue.

Dos minutos después, un rayo rojo casi le daba de lleno en la cabeza. Scorpius se levantó en automático y blandió su varita. Al menos cinco mortífagos encapuchados y con máscaras se dirigían a él y le mandaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, que él esquivaba como podía.

-¡No!- escuchó a alguien gritar, esa voz la conocía a la perfección.

Todo se volvió muy confuso de un momento a otro. Un hechizo consiguió derribarlo hacia atrás, causándole un dolor de muerte. Y la voz del señor Potter llegó hasta sus oídos; el auror había logrado vencer a los mortífagos. Lo miraba con preocupación. Sophie y sus padres se acercaban con rapidez hasta él y Rose se arrodillaba a su lado.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó Harry con enojo-. Regresa de inmediato al castillo, ¡Albus Potter, maldita sea, llévate a tu prima!

Rose estaba paralizada al ver al rubio yaciendo en el césped, sujetándose el estómago y con la nariz sangrante. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Scorpius tomó la carta que había escrito horas atrás y se la dio, sujetando su mano tanto como pudo antes de desmayarse.

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**El que sigue no tardará. **


	11. Querida Rose

**Querida Rose.**

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Scorpius a su madre con voz débil- ¿qué sucedió?

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Scorpius está despierto!- exclamó Astoria a su esposo, que de inmediato llegó corriendo a la habitación.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? ¿te duele algo?- preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-¿Qué sucedió?- repitió Scorpius incorporándose. Notó que tenía vendado todo el abdomen.

Sus padres se miraron y asintieron a la vez.

-Mira, cielo- comenzó Astoria-. Desde hace un tiempo no hemos dejado de recibir amenazas de los mortífagos que lograron escapar cuando la guerra terminó.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Scorpius sorprendido, estaba molesto porque sus padres no le habían dicho nada.

-Yo le ayudaba a Potter a localizarlos, trabajaba encubierto, pero me descubrieron el año pasado- contestó Draco-. Al saber sobre las amenazas Potter me aconsejó que intentáramos hacerte quedar en Hogwarts el mayor tiempo posible, donde estarías a salvo; pero las amenazas acrecentaron esta semana y supimos que era tiempo de escondernos un tiempo. Tu tía Daphne se ofreció a prestarnos su casa y envió a Sophie para poder aparecernos. Se suponía que no tendríamos ningún problema, pero no contamos con que ellos sabrían que estaríamos en Hogsmeade contigo. Me comuniqué con Potter ayer, están investigando con los mal nacidos que te atacaron.

-¿Los demás están bien?- preguntó Scorpius, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones. Pequeños fragmentos de lo ocurrido en el pueblo le llegaron a la mente, incluyendo a una pálida pelirroja.

-Sí, sólo se llevaron un buen susto, por suerte Potter estaba cerca vigilando- respondió Astoria. Un gritito ahogado los interrumpió. Era Sophie, que había llegado corriendo a abrazar a su primo.

-Vamos a estar aquí hasta que todo se calme, tendrás que terminar tu sexto año aquí. Los profesores en Hogwarts ya te enviaron los deberes por adelantado- informó Astoria.

Scorpius no se atrevió a protestar, aunque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta de todos modos. Se sentía indefenso.

Del otro lado de Europa, en el castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Rose Weasley cumplía un castigo junto a su primo Albus por haber salido del castillo sin permiso. Ambos habían sido obligados a limpiar todos los trastos sucios de las cocinas sin magia, siendo vigilados por Filch, el conserje. Limpiaron en silencio. No habían hablado para nada desde que Albus la había obligado a ir a Hogsmeade y después la había dejado sola, con lo que presenció el ataque a Scorpius.

Por toda la escuela se escuchaban rumores sobre lo que les había sucedido a los Malfoy, todos ellos alejados de la verdad.

-¿Estás bien, Rosie?- preguntó Albus cuando salieron de las cocinas, hastiados del olor a comida y el detergente.

Ella no le hizo casi y siguió caminando. Demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos. Albus no se dio por vencido y la tomó de la mano con delicadeza. Caminaron juntos hasta la torre de Gryffindor y después subieron a la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso, que estaba vacía.

Una vez sentada en la cama de su primo, Rose comenzó a llorar sin haberlo planeado, igual que había hecho toda la noche sin parar después de haber leído la última carta de _Merlín_.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en verdad, Al?- preguntó ella entre sollozos, aferrada a él.

Albus suspiró profundamente y dijo:

-Sophie, la prima de Scorpius y yo, teníamos un plan para hacer que ustedes dos arreglaran sus diferencias. Los obligamos a ambos a escribir una carta para el otro y pensábamos reunirlos en Hogsmeade, pero no sabíamos que los mortífagos aparecerían. Papá no me dijo mucho, pero parece que los Malfoy se esconderán un tiempo hasta que atrapen a esos hijos de puta y los encierren en azkaban.

Rose asintió.

Incapaz de estar más tiempo en esa habitación, salió a los jardines del colegio. No había muchos estudiantes a esa hora, pues la mayoría estaban encerrados en la biblioteca estudiando.

Dejó que el viento se llevara sus pensamientos sólo por un momento, pero estos regresaron más fuertes que nunca. Todos los recuerdos de Merlín y Scorpius llegaron uno a uno. Desde primer año cuando lo rechazaba por ser un Malfoy, el juego del Amigo Secreto, el día que se supone debían encontrarse y en vez de eso recibió una carta que decía que era mejor seguir a ciegas el juego, el día en que coincidió con Scorpius en la biblioteca, los celos que tenía de Lily, cuando comenzó a llevarse mejor con él, cuando descubrió que él era Merlín, su plan para vengarse que la lastimó aún más. Pero lo que recordaba más nítidamente era ese beso que le quitó el aliento, ese beso apasionado y dulce en medio de un pasillo vacío, sus brazos fuertes rodeándola… y su mirada ausente del día antes cuando le dio la última carta.

_Querida Rose:_

_Sé que te debo una enorme explicación sobre todo lo que ha sucedido. Te escribo como Scorpius, no como Merlín, porque de cualquier manera somos la misma persona cuyos sentimientos hacia ti siempre han sido sinceros, aunque no la manera de demostrártelo. _

_Todo comenzó en primer año, no sé si recuerdes esa época, cuando tu cabello estaba más alborotado y reprendías Albus por todo, lo sé porque siempre te veía de lejos, hasta que me di cuenta de los prejuicios que tenías hacia mí, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero era lo que sentía, de cualquier manera siempre me había sentido atraído hacia ti, me llamabas mucho la atención. Después comenzó todo ese juego del Amigo Secreto, la chica con el pseudónimo de Morgana me caía bastante bien y cada vez que me llegaba una carta suya mi corazón latía con rapidez por la emoción de saber qué me contaría ahora. Sus palabras me consolaban en mi soledad, algo que no quería dejar ir. Sentía que era la primera amiga sincera que tenía. _

_Esas son algunas de las razones por las que, cuando estábamos todos en el Gran Comedor y te vi, a la perfecta Rose Weasley, con el nombre de Morgana en el pecho, me acobardé. No quería perder a Morgana, pero creía que Rose me rechazaría. Fingí todo este tiempo que no sabía quién eras, porque amaba cada una de las palabras que me dirigías y confiabas sólo a mí. Fui egoísta, lo admito. Fue un gran error ocultarte todo, pero te juro por mi propia vida que nunca tuve malas intenciones. Nunca me perdonaré haberte echo daño, eres la persona más importante para mí. _

_No contaba con que todo se complicaría después, cuando comenzamos a ser amigos, sólo Rose y Scorpius, sin pseudónimos de por medio. Cada día me enamoraba más de ti y no podía decirte la verdad por miedo a que me odiaras. Una vez más mi enorme egoísmo se hizo presente. _

_No sé quién te dijo que yo me había burlado todo el tiempo de ti con esto. Al único al que le confié la historia fue a Albus y confío plenamente en él. Sólo tenía que explicarte las razones desesperadas de un niño sin amigos que no quería perder a la única que tenía. _

_Lo que quiero decir con todo esto, Rose, es que lo siento y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. _

_Scorpius. _

Rose guardó la carta en su bolsillo. La había leído al menos veinte veces desde que la había recibido. Al fin sabía la verdad. Si Scorpius se lo hubiera dicho en persona quizás no lo hubiera creído, pero sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que no podían ser falsas. El borrador de la carta que había escrito para él el día anterior aún descansaba en su otro bolsillo. Le dolía no habérsela dado.

-¿Rose?- preguntó una voz vacilante a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres, Lily?- preguntó Rose cansinamente echando a andar. No quería ver a su prima de nuevo, la había lastimado muchísimo con todas sus mentiras- ¿vienes a burlarte de mí?

-Rose…- la aludida volteó para ver a Lily con los ojos bañados en lágrimas-. Lo siento tanto…

-Ya no sé si creerte, lo siento- dijo Rose con una mirada fría y distante, sin detenerse.

-¡Estaba celosa de ti!- exclamó Lily con la sinceridad destilando de cada palabra- ¡Él no me ve más que como a una hermanita y te ama a ti! ¿cómo creías que me sentía?

-¿Y por qué rayos no me lo dijiste?- exclamó Rose completamente furiosa, acercándose a ella con mirada peligrosa-. Sabes que me habría echo a un lado, antes eso que tener problemas con mi familia.

Esas palabras le sentaron a Lily como una bofetada.

-Espié su conversación con Albus en las cocinas, él te ama, el juego de cartas fue… algo sincero de su parte, nunca quiso dañarte y yo… sólo alteré la verdad para alejarte de él, aunque sabía que no sentía nada por mí.

Rose no podía hablar más. Estaba cansada de todo el asunto. Dio media vuelta y entró al castillo lentamente, deseando nunca haber sido mala con el Scorpius Malfoy de once años.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Albus estaba sentado alejado de los demás observando por la ventana a dos pelirrojas que conocía muy bien. Suspiró con cansancio, deseando que todo saliera bien entre ellas y que Scorpius estuviera bien dondequiera que estuviera.

Al virar la mirada observó a Kate, esa chica que había sido absolutamente indiferente a él desde que había regresado a Hogwarts. Tomando como ejemplo a su prima y mejor amigo, decidió que lo mejor sería disculparse antes de que todo se hiciera más grande. Caminó hasta ella, cerca de la chimenea apagada, donde se encontraba haciendo sus deberes de pociones.

-Kate…- comenzó.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- preguntó ella con brusquedad.

-Vine a disculparme por cómo te traté antes- dijo él sin rodeos-. Nunca debí decirte eso frente a todos.

-Disculpas no aceptadas- cortó ella y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Madura! Eso pasó hace años y ya nadie lo recuerda.

Sin decir nada más, Albus se fue a su habitación muy enojado.

En el dormitorio de las chicas, Rose estaba recostada en su cama observando el vacío. Se preguntaba cuándo volvería a ver a Scorpius, cuándo podría entregarle la carta donde le confesaba sus sentimientos y cuándo volvería a estar entre sus brazos. Parecía mucho pedir. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Las vacaciones de pascua habían llegado y los Weasley y Potter se volvieron a reunir en la Madriguera, como ya era tradición. La tensión se había aligerado un poco entre Rose y Lily, se podría decir que se habían perdonado la una a la otra, sin embargo, nada volvería a ser igual.

-¿Has sabido algo de los Malfoy, Harry?- preguntó el abuelo Arthur a la hora de la cena. El corazón de Rose se aceleró al escuchar el apellido y puso toda su atención en la conversación.

-Parece que les va bien- contestó Harry- mañana iré a revisar los encantamientos protectores. Ya sólo nos falta capturar a uno de los mortífagos para que puedan regresar. Scorpius es el que sufre con todos los deberes y, según por lo que me cuenta Astoria, lo hace trabajar día y noche para los ÉXTASIS del año que viene.

Nadie volvió a mencionar a los Malfoy el resto de las vacaciones, pero Rose se despertaba cada noche, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, con el corazón en un puño y los ojos llenos de lágrimas por todos los sentimientos que no le había confesado al chico y todo lo que había quedado pendiente entre ellos. Varias veces pensó en darle su carta al tío Harry para que se la llevara personalmente a Scorpius, pero siempre se arrepentía; sentía que de esa manera él regresaría más pronto.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Rose sentía que había cambiado mucho ese último año.

Ya no era la chica que no sabía lo que quería, pues ahora lo sabía a la perfección. Había dejado la inseguridad de lado, al igual que a las personas que no le convenían. Había sacado las notas más altas de su generación y estaba orgullosa de eso. Aún pensaba en Scorpius, todos los días, pero hasta ahora se había conformado con saber que estaba bien bajo el cuidado de su familia.

Estaba sentada junto con Albus y algunos de sus primos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, de regreso a casa. Estaba muy agradecida por tenerlos. Sin ellos no sabría qué hubiera hecho los últimos meses. Parecía que ya todos estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido con Scorpius.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, Rose se demoró, dejando que sus primos se le adelantaran para poder llorar las lágrimas que sabía no podría derramar en el verano, bajo la vista de toda su familia.

-No llores, Weasley, los Chuddley Cannons algún día llegarán a ganar la liga- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El mismo tono arrogante que llevaba meses sin escuchar.

Se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez, sólo para levantar la mirada y observar a Scorpius Malfoy, más guapo que nunca, recargado en el marco de la puerta del compartimiento con los brazos cruzados. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente y se sonrojó. Él la miraba con una tímida sonrisa de culpabilidad que no podía ocultar el enorme gusto que le daba poder verla.

Rose estaba perpleja por verle allí, quizás lo había deseado tanto que era una alucinación. Se acercó despacio y acarició su mejilla rasposa. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron.

-Regresaste- dijo Rose despacio, aún sin poderlo creer.

-Tenía que explicarte, la carta que te di dice mucho, pero quería que lo escucharas de mí…

-Después- susurró Rose cerca de sus labios. Él se inclinó y la besó.

La euforia recorrió todo su cuerpo, las manos de Scorpius recorrían su espalda con delicadeza, deteniéndose en su cintura. En sus brazos se sentía completa al fin.


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_Querido Scorpius: _

_Te amo, no lo puedo evitar. Me dolió que me engañaras, pero quiero que sepas que todo está bien. Te perdono. _

_Con amor, Rose. _

Scorpius siempre leía esa carta que Rose le había dado cuando se reencontraron ese día en el tren. Todo había salido bien, los Malfoy ya estaban fuera de peligro y Rose y él habían hablado durante horas, escapándose de los padres de ella con ayuda de Albus.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con este libro?- pidió Rose a su novio, señalando un libro grueso que estaba fuera de su alcance. Estaban en medio de los últimos exámenes que presentarían antes de salir del colegio.

Scorpius le sonrió de manera encantadora y se lo dio, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios. Ella lo miró mal.

-¿Sólo piensas en besarme? ¡Estamos en medio de los exámenes más importantes de nuestras vidas!

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y, sin decir nada más, fue directo a la mesa que estaban utilizando. Dejó todos los libros que Rose le había pedido y se sentó con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento- le susurró Rose al oído. Se había acercado detrás de él y lo abrazaba por la espalda-. Estoy algo estresada. Aún no recibo respuesta de la Academia de Sanadores.

Scorpius se dejó mimar un rato. Estaba cansado y sólo la presencia de Rose lograba tranquilizarlo.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo Rose de pronto-. Vamos a los jardines, te apuesto a que están solos ahora.

Scorpius llevó los libros de Rose, pues sabía que la chica no dejaría de estudiar ni un minuto. Su último examen sería al día siguiente, así que eso les dejaba al menos veinte horas antes de ser completamente libres.

Rose se recostó en el césped al lado de Scorpius, sólo para observar su apacible rostro y dejar besos en él de vez en cuando. Tiempo después, él abrió los ojos y la observó un largo rato, como si se quisiera grabar en la memoria cada una de sus pecas.

-Te amo, Rose- le dijo con suavidad.

-Y yo a ti- respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera, dejándose abrazar y besar por él.

-¿Sabes ya si estás dentro de El Profeta?- preguntó ella con interés.

-Tengo que empezar desde abajo, pero creo que podré hacerlo bien- respondió él sin dejar que su nerviosismo se notara. Rose le dirigió otra sonrisa, feliz de que podría cumplir su sueño de ser escritor.

-¿Y Sophie?

-Se mudará a Londres- contestó Scorpius negando con la cabeza-. Cualquiera diría que es para ver a su primo favorito, pero no, me dejó en claro que viene por su novio, ¿quién diría que Albus la manosea en vacaciones?- dijo con fastidio, ganándose un golpe de parte de Rose.

-Al menos Kate aprendió su lección sobre la venganza. Yo la aprendí antes que ella- dijo tanteando el terreno.

-Todos nos equivocamos- dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

Rose lo besó con lentitud, abrazándose más a él.

-Entonces, _Merlín_, ¿conservas las cartas?

-Igual que _Morgana_- contestó Scorpius con una sonrisa cálida.

Rose lo besó de nuevo, les gustaba recordarse cómo habían llegado a estar juntos, para no olvidar nunca que tenían que ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

-¿Sabías que Lily sale con Scamander ahora?- preguntó Rose luego de mucho tiempo.

-Al menos ahora podré hacer que me hable, es incómodo estar con los Potter y que ella me evite. Ya sabes… después de que hablé con ella y dejé todo en claro.

Rose asintió. La verdad era que no quería hablar de eso, tenían toda una vida por delante y un último examen que realizar.

**Este fue el último. Espero de verdad que sepan perdonar mi tardanza, por eso aquí les dejo tres seguidos recién salidos del horno. Si no contesté a sus reviews no fue porque no quisiera, sino porque no sé qué tiene fanfiction que no me llegan los correos de alertas ni nada :s **

**Por cierto, ya leyeron "Preferencia personal" es uno de mis favoritos, se los recomiendo mucho. **

**FELIZ 2012, recuerden atraer sólo lo positivo a sus vidas. **

**Un abrazo a todos!**


End file.
